The Day Spike Stopped Caring
by BB-25
Summary: Spike takes a day off.


"Well, that didn't work,"[i] [/i]Spike complained. He brushed the dust from his scales and glanced at the charred flooring. "You know you can't keep blowing up the library like this Twi."

The unicorn in question shook her mane out from her eyes, horn still smoking from use. "Spike?! Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you? You took the full blast!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied, brushing off his shoulders. He checked himself up and down to confirm. "Not even a scale missing."

"Celestia, I don't even know what went wrong. That was just supposed to be a simple alteration spell." She took a deep breath and straightened up her messy mane. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you feel any different? Any tingling sensations? A third arm? Maybe missing a claw?"

"No, I feel fine. I swear." Spike insisted, raising his claws to demonstrate. "I mean, your spell just exploded in my face, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Spike, this is serious!" Twilight said, "I don't know what happened, and I need to know."

"My snout hurts a bit," Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. "But honestly, I feel fine."

Twilight's eyes darted up and down his small form, checking for bumps, bruises, cuts, scratches or anything of the sort, but he seemed completely unharmed.

"Are you sure?" She pressed uncertainly.

The dragon nodded, before his stomach grumbled, smiling guiltily. "Okay, I might be a little hungry."

Twilight's eyes bore into him again before she gave up and sighed. "That mess-up scared me a little, but I'm glad you're alright. C'mon, let's get some food. I'll admit, I'm a little hungry too."

Spike grinned and ran towards the kitchen. "Race ya! Last one there has to make the pancakes!"

Twilight gasped. "That's not fair! And we can't eat pancakes again. We had those yesterday!"

Her protests fell against deaf ears as she ran after the dragon, giggling all the way.

[hr]

"Okay, but seriously, no more pancakes this week," Twilight chided. "We've got to eat some healthy stuff at some point."

"Pancakes [i]are[/i][i] [/i]healthy if you don't put a mountain of sugar on top, Twi," Spike pointed out.

"Shush," she replied with a blush and ushered him up the stairs. "Don't forget we've got to re-organize the library tomorrow."

"Aww, again?" Spike groaned, climbing each step. "C'mon! We did that last week!"

"It's good practice! And it helps me keep on top of what books we have at the moment."

"It's [i]boring.[/i]" Spike harrumphed as he reached the top step. The two of them walked down the hallway and into their joint bedroom.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," Twilight said. "We'll get started first thing tomorrow."

"Fine." Spike grumbled.

"Glad that's sorted," she said with a smile. "Now, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not even that tired!" Spike protested. "Can't I stay up just for five more minutes?"

"No."

Spike glared at her before crawling into bed. "Fine."

Twilight smiled. Heading to her bed, she snuggled herself up under the blanket and fell into a peaceful sleep.

[hr]

[i]The Day Spike Woke Up[/i]

Spike groaned at the morning sun, legs hanging off the end of the basket. The sides of the basket didn't fit Spike like it used to, always resulting in a cramped back when he woke up.

Spike tried to wipe away the sun's rays with his claw. "No, not yet. Go away!"

Spike yawned. Doing his best to scoot him and his basket a little to the left. It would not move, as if it were nailed down to the floor. The sun continue to pour on Spike.

[i]There's… gott-tta be, way, way, a way, to destroy this guy[/i], Spike thought. Mind still a haze. He flipped onto his stomach, resulting in no room to lay his head. "Meh," Spike groaned. The warmth of the sun caused his back to sweat. "Rather not-" Spike yawned once more into his claw "- do any extra work."

Pushing his groin into the casket, Spike practically moaned upon hearing his back crack. Sighing, he relaxed into his basket and looked over at Twilight's bed. The mare wasn't there.

[i]Oh no… [/i]Spike dreaded. [i]She probably already has a head start on re-shelving day. Meaning, the place is going to be an absolute mess. Oh… and books and books! I'm going to have to sing the alphabet over and over just to find out what comes after p. [/i]

Spike sighed and closed his eyes.

[i]I really don't feeling like doing chores today. I don't feel like doing anything. But, if I don't go downstairs than… than... [/i]Spike racked his brain for an answer.

"Or else she'll..." Spike paused to think on it for a moment. "What? What would Twilight do if I didn't go downstairs?"

[i]I mean, she might get mad. Go on one of those loud lectures she likes to give. But, do I really need to be scared of that?[/i]

With the next breath he exhaled, Spike felt all weight leave his body. Gravity no longer held him down. He bit his upper lip - the world around him changed.

The room felt unique to the dragon. The scratches on the wall, to the singular hairs left on the wooden floor. Also, the way the light shined on the floor - Spike relaxed at the sight. Time flowed slowly, like it used to do when Spike was younger.

Spike felt stillness. No worries on his mind; the world looking new. Something had changed. Was it a change to the world, or a change within Spike? Then Spike thought:

[i]Nah.[/i]

Smiling with teeth showing, Spike giggled to himself and snuggled into his basket. The yellow light still intruded past his eyelids, but, compared to doing chores: the compromise wasn't so bad.

[hr]

"La! La-la-la! La!." Twilight merrily paced throughout the kitchen. She danced her way over to the frying pan, letting the smell of the scrambled eggs reach her nostrils.

"Yum!' Twilight couldn't help but rear two hooves up. She went back to all fours and levitated a notebook and pencil before her. "Create a healthy - yet delectable - morning breakfast of eggs, apple juice along with a pot of coffee? Check." Placing the paper and pencil on the counter, Twilight glanced over the kitchen.

"Make a huge mess in the kitchen?" Twilight clamped her teeth and forced a smile. "Unfortunately, check." She slumped her shoulders.

It all started when Twilight thought flour was needed to make scrambled eggs. Sure enough, when she tried pouring the bag into the pan; the flour added up faster than she expected. Panicking, she threw the flour across the room - further covering the kitchen with its white substance. The melted butter on the stove didn't help either. Spike had said something about applying warm butter to the pan to prevent the food from sticking.

[i]I guess you're not supposed to put the butter on top of the burner. [/i]Twilight managed to giggle and chuckle in unison. Why hadn't she just read a cookbook and saved herself this crime?

[i]Pinkie lent me a great book on cooking, but... I wouldn't be able to read! [/i]Twilight thought with a huff. [i]Spike would joke that I needed a book to make eggs.[/i]

"[i]It's all about intuition and trying new thing[/i]!" Twilight mocked along with a hoof. "[i]He says[/i]."

Twilight sat down at the table along with her food, and began to eat her eggs. They tasted pretty decent, Twilight noted. [i]So, [/i]she thought, [i]what's on the agenda for today? [/i]

[i]Well, first things first, Spike needs to wake up and clean this mess. [/i]Twilight scooped up the cup of coffee, gently tipping the cup past her lips. The warmth spread throughout her body and helped her think clearer.

As well as see the kitchen better. Twilight tried her best to smile at the mess.

[i]Ah... This place is a disaster, I shouldn't leave it this much of a mess for Spike. [/i]Her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall, where minutes passed by like seconds.[i] [/i]Twilight sighed. [i]But, there's just so much to clean up, and I gotta get to work! The library needs to be redone, a letter is due to Celestia by the end of today, and Rarity needs my help with her dresses later.[/i]

[i][b]So just because you have a lot to do, that makes this okay? [/b][/i]Twilight's subconscious thought. And dang if it wasn't right.

[i]Well, I'll admit it isn't the right thing to do. But, I'm older than Spike - [/i][i]my duties and time are a bit more valuables than his[/i][i]. Besides, I let him sleep in. [/i][i]That should be more than enough to make up for it![/i][i] [/i]Twilight smiled at her own genius. Her subconscious seemed appeased.

[i]So, yeah! Once Spikes finished scrubbing the floors, Applejack will probably come over with muddy hooves,along with her new pie! That's right! Apparently, she found a way to make pie taste even more like pie! Walking along the kitchen, she'll… make Spike's scrubbing redundant. But he'll be able to handle it. And besides, it's pie, who wouldn't want that?[/i]

Twilight finished her breakfast and elevated the dirty dishware into the sink. She walked over to the stairs.

"Spiiike!" Twilight called.

After a few seconds of no response, Twilight tried again; louder. "SPIKE!"

Once again, no response.

Twilight huffed. [i]Really, is it so hard to come down when you're called? [/i]

Twilight made her way upstairs.

[hr]

The absence of Spike's dream brought him no entertainment. So, Spike dreamed of a small green plant. When Spike neared the plant, his body became as light as a feather, and his mind clear as a pond. His tense shoulders loosened down.

"Hehehe," Spike chuckled to himself.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Something was poking the back of Spike's head. Turning around to find out who would try to ruin his awesome flower, Spike found that another plant had sprouted.

The lavender plant towered over the green one. The branches were as long as octopi tentacle.

"Spike," the plant commanded. "Wake up."

The dragon titled his head. How did it know his name?

"Spike." It poked him. "Wake up." Again, it poked him. "Now." Poke. Poke. Poke. This plant was worse than Pinkie!

[i]Did this plant come from Tartarus?[/i] Spike thought. His claw reached out to grab the plant and pull it from its roots.

[i]Why focus on this plant? [/i]The thought came to Spike; halting his claw. [i]The other plant is nicer and makes me feel better than this one. [/i]Spike stared at his claw, before nodding in agreement. He turned his back on the other plant and sat before the green one.

Behind him, the lavender plant disappeared.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Then Spike was flipped upside down.

[hr]

"I said, wake up!" Twilight ordered.

Spike blinked a couple of times. The world still loading for him.

"Spike!" Twilight dangled Spike by his tail; swaying him like he were a pendulum. The world finally came to Spike.

"Hey…" Spike muttered, with a goofy smile on his lips. "You look like this plant. A mean, [i]touchy [/i]plant from this dream I had." Spike yawned and rubbed his eyes. The world became less hazy, where plants started to look more like unicorns…"

Spike gasped. "You're not a plant. You're Twilight!"

"What?" exasperated Twilight, who rolled her eyes. "Ah… Spike, snap out of it. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Spike looked out the window. "Morning?"

Twilight groaned and dropped the drake onto the floor. Twilight cleared her throat, as if she were preparing a speech. Spike sat up from the ground and sighed, massaging the upper-right part of his head, in an effort to stop it from pounding.

"Now, do you know…" Twilight moved back an inch. Tilting her head, she narrowed her eyes on Spike's head. "Spike, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Spike realized what she was talking about before softly responding. "Huh, what? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"No…" Twilight shook her head. She came close to the drake and motioned for him to move his claw. He complied.

The scales next to Spike's frills were a darker purple. [i]Oh no, [/i]Twilight thought to herself, rubbing the spot gently. [i] It's a good thing you have scales, Spike, or that could of caused internal bruising.[/i]

Twilight gave the spot a peck of the lips. Rubbing the kiss in like it were ointment . Her mother always did the same for her when she would fall down.

[i]Wait. Wasn't I the one who just dropped him?[/i] Twilight frowned, ears, tail, and eyes surrendering to the floor.

"Spike, I'm…"

[i]Chores, Twilight. Chores! We don't have time for this. The books need reshelving, the floor needs to be swept . The kitchen is a disaster, Rarity needs help on overdue dresses, and Applejack needs me to go pie tasting. [/i]

A pain surged through Twilight. Sighing, this matter would have to wait till later.

"Spike, what exactly have you been doing up here?"

Spike opened his mouth to speak.

"And don't tell me you fell back asleep!" Twilight interrupted. Her tail and mane rose back up.

"I fell back asleep," Spike answered.

"And don't you dare lie- Wait, what?"

"And I'm about to fall asleep again." Spike collapsed onto the floor. "Anything in the world is comfortable when you're tired enough."

Twilight wasn't pleased. Stomping a hoof in front of his face, she turned him over so that he could face her. Twilight made sure her face was nice and close.

"What's got your fur on fire?" Spike questioned.

"Excuse me?" Twilight shook her in disbelief. "Are you talking back to me?"

"Well… Yeah. I'm questioning why you're so mad. I mean, you come in here, wake me up using force, and now you're yelling at me."

"[i]Spike[/i]," Twilight spat through clenched teeth, "there's a difference between [i]yelling [/i]and raising your voice."

"Then I guess you don't know the difference."

Twilight did all in her power to stop her hoof from smacking the little drake. Her breathing came in ragged breaths, in which she did her best to control. Closing her eyes, she battled away any negative thoughts.

Once her breathing was back under her control, Twilight tried again. "It's perfectly fine, to be a bit [i]irritated, [/i]with your number one assistant waking up [i]late,[/i]" Twilight lingered on the last word.

"Not my fault the alarm clock didn't go off."

"Neither is it my [i]fault, [/i]that [i]you,[/i] turned it off in your sleep!" Twilight's voice rose; anger hiding her little white-lie from both herself and Spike.

Spike did not like Twilight's loud voice, and prepared his lungs to match her voice. But he stopped as he withdrew the step - his mind had asked him a simple question:[i] Why? [/i]Spike pinched his chin. [i]What point is there in raising my voice as well?[/i]

Wasted time; wasted energy, and anger would be the result. And Spike was too lazy for that.

"Eh... Whatever," Spike muttered as he took a seat on the floor. Drowsiness and the pounding from his head still burdening him.

Twilight's anger faded as fast as it took for Spike to sit down. She shook her head - once again, she got too caught up with what was going on around her. Rubbing a hoof on the bridge of her nose, she calmed herself down.

Looking at the dragon, something did seem off about him. From his attitude which was far different to how he acted last night, to how his head slightly swayed side to side. The guilt from earlier emerged in Twilight, for perhaps she was the cause of this?

Spike saw Twilight wince, and used it to his advantage. He prepared his speech.

"You know… I'm still really tired, Twilight," Spike began, "I mean, I could drink a cup of hot cocoa, but that's just prolonging my tiredness. What if I start working, and then, I get a bit drowsy, and I fall off the ladder! How much would that suck?"

She didn't flinch at Spike's arguments at all. Her emotions were unreadable to Spike.

[i]This is Twilight I'm talking about, I'll have to make it to her benefit, [/i]Spike thought. So he dumbed it down.

"I would be injured - thus preventing me from assisting you." It felt like someone put peanut butter in Spike's mouth when he used the word [i]thus.[/i]

Twilight looked at him with concern. Half of her didn't believe any of this , but the other half… she already hurt the drake enough this morning. But upon seeing the time on her bedside table… "But it's 9 o'clock! We've got a schedule to stick to! We've got to get started with reorganizing the library, remember?"

Spike's gaze met Twilight's. The two of them looked at one another for a second before Spike spoke up. "I kinda just want to lie in a bit longer."

"But…" Twilight protested. "Alright, fine. I'll give you [i]ten [/i]more minutes. But I expect you down there and ready to work." Spike just stood there as Twilight left with a knowing smile. Obviously, she won that argument, Twilight thought to herself.

Slumping his shoulders and sighing, Spike turned over to his bed. Eyes flickering at the bed. He desired so much for his head to rest on the pillow and be gone from the world for a little while.

[i]But there's no point in sleeping; I'll just be thinking about the chores that I'll have to do. What's the point of relaxing if you're just going to be stressed?[/i]

Something in that thought pegged Spike. "Chores… That I don't want to do." Spike said. Just what in those words caught his curiosity? His eyes narrowed. "Chores… things… stuff that I don't… want to do."

The sun's beams pierced through Spike's head, a white smoke evaporating left of his head: forming a tiny white ball. Spike cradled his claws in front of his chest, ready to receive the ball. It descended onto the awaiting claws, and he brought the ball before his lips.

And then he blew.

The mist ascended, and dispersed into letters. The rays surrounded the four words that heaven had bestowed.

The words reads as such:

[b]Just don't do it.[/b]

Spike nodded. His destiny set before him! And destiny told him this:

[i][b]Just [/b][/i][i][b]dipski[/b][/i][i][b] out of the nearest window, Bro.[/b][/i]

"Duces," Spike said, as he leaped out of the window into the outside world. And creating a new exit for the library. An addition Twilight would come to dislike.

[hr]

"Tch- OW!"

Spike winced as he landed. Landing on glass wasn't pleasant as he thought it was. Blood lined down his back, and dripped off the glass, yet Spike felt no pain after that. He plucked the shard like it were a dandy-lion, and tossed it into the bushes in front of the library.

Looking up at the library's newest addition, Spike raised his brows and whistled.

[i]Eh, that was quite the fall. Feels like it happened so long ago. Oh well! What's there to eat? [/i]Spike thought.

Spike shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He begun to play the bongos on his belly, but it didn't bring the same happiness as before. Yet the action caused his stomach to growl, which in turn, told what he was going to do.

"Seeing how pancakes are banned, Twilight would make me eat something healthy. But, I don't want to eat healthy; I wanna eat something… sweet."

And off to Sugarcube Corner he went.

[hr]

"Uh, hello? Spike!" Twilight called once more. "I can recall saying you could sleep in only ten more minutes, but not fifteen! I'm going to come up there!"

Upon arriving to her room, Twilight discovered her bedroom in quite a state: Spike's bed contained no sleeping dragon; Glass laid scattered across the floor, and the nearby window was missing.

The possibilities the went through Twilight's mind were endless. As for words, she only had one to say.

"SPIKE!"

Whether the word carried sadness or anger within it is up for you to decide.

[hr]

Pinkie stuck her head into an oven.

From within, cookies melted onto the tray; steam arising from them and the sweet smell of chocolate and flour reaching Pinkie's nose. The scent caused an internal debate to just eat the cookies, and let the customers wait even longer for another batch, [i]totally [/i]ignoring her responsibility as both a pastry chef and customer service.

But the Pinkie Promise she swore when she took the job forbade this, so off to the display counter the cookies went. Biting down on the tray with a cloth in mouth, Pinkie retrieved the tray, lightly kicking the door closed.

The last whiff before putting the cookies with the other sweets made her regret that promise. She placed the cookies under the sign. "Straight from the oven, the smell will make you go [i]crazy, and that's a Pinkie Pie Promise[/i]!"

No kidding.

Call it Pinkie sense, but when your left ear flaps; right eyes closes; your rump does a little shake, and you tail shoots straight up like an arrow - then it's time to put the cookie dough aside.

But who triggered this feeling?

Maybe her scaly customer will offer answers. Pinkie smiled at her newest customer .

"Heyya, Spike!"

Spike approached the counter. "Hello to you too, Pinks."

[i]Pinks? [/i]Pinkie thought. [i]That's silly and weird! [/i][i]Spikes never called me that before.[/i]

Pinkie gasped, her face full of confusion changed into that of curiosity , as Pinkie narrowed her eyes at the silhouette behind Spike. The figure bearing resemblance to that of Twilight Sparkle.

Spike didn't bother looking behind him. He instead rested his head on his claw.

"Where's Twilight?" Pinkie finally asked.

"At the library… Maybe. Probably… Most likely.[i]"[/i] Spike said.

[i]She must be doing work - how tiring, [/i]Spike thought, patting his mouth as he yawned.

Pinkie tilted her head. "And she's okay with you coming alone?"

"I guess so?" Spike said. Pinkie didn't like that answer, so he rephrased it. "Why, do I need permission to get out once in awhile?"

"Well, you are under Twilight's protection," Pinkie commented, not expecting an answer. "But you are teenager now - or at least in pony years; dragons live a [i]super duper [/i]long time, right?"

Spike was silent. Not even blinking.

Pinkie clamped her teeth and forced a smile at the awkwardness that seem to resonate off Spike.

After a while of not receiving a response, Pinkie carried on. "Seeing how your taller, and equestation law states that if you work twenty-five to thirty hours a week… which, you far exceed, I guess you're due for time off!" Pinkie exclaimed. With a fast mind comes quick wits.

Spike shrugged his shoulders.

Pinkie leaned on the counter, waving a hoof at the menu above her. "So, what can I getcha', Spikie?"

Spike read through the menu, stroking the non-existent facial hair on his chin. He pointed at the menu - which Pinkie turned her head upside-down at to see what Spike was pointing at.

Top left; [i]cookies. [/i]Bottom right; [i]muffin. [/i]Then exactly in the middle; [i]cupcake. [/i]

Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. Left. Right. That's when Spike's claw went crazy.

Pinkie blinked; mouth agape, and gave up on trying to match the claw with the menu and just watched Spike try to swat an imaginary fly with a claw.

First he made some kind of triangle. Then a square. Dimond. Circle. The letter Z. Then Spike lost control of his claw. It was moving all over the place! His claw jittering, yet he kept the same bland expression.

Spike wiped the air with his left claw; like how a teacher would clean chalkboard. And with his right claw, Spike poke small holes into the air. After a quick session of pokes, Spike knew what he wanted.

"So, I'll get that."

"Get… what?" Pinkie nervously chuckled. Everytime she looked at Spike, an urge came over her to look away. Keeping eye contact with him was too hard.

For the first time today, Spike was confused.

"Aren't you able to read ponies minds without them saying it?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but I can't really do that when your claw is all over the place!" Pinkie put it without trying to sound forceful.

[i]But he's super right about me not being able to read him, [/i]Pinkie thought. [i]Is it because he got taller? No, silly! That couldn't be it, could it? [/i]

"Oh, okay then," Spike said. "I'll get… everything."

Pinkie stepped back from the counter. "Everything?"

Spike nodded.

[i]Everything, is he crazy!?[/i]

Pinkie opened her mouth as she looked across the room for any hidden were none.

"Spike, I know you've got a super duper tummie. But, part of the menu is three story cake, a whole tray of cupcake-"

"I know."

"And-and, you still want the full menu?"

"Yup."

Pinkie blinked. Puffing her mane to prevent it from flattening. "Listen, Spike. You're my besty friend and all, but... you still gotta pay."

"And I will," he answered.

Pinkie blinked. "Do you even have bits on you?"

"Yeah. Of course I-" Spike reached at his waist, his claw clutching at nothing "-oh" He stared at his waist.

Pinkie once again had no clue what Spike was trying to do. He was just staring at his waist, as if he were expecting something to puff out of thin air. When nothing ended up puffing, he looked back at Pinkie.

"Huh. I guess I left my pouch when I leaped out of the window."

"Window?" she asked

"Yeah. Here, let me go get my pouch." Spike straightened up and relaxed his shoulders. He inhaled a large gust of air. Inside his belly a cauldron of fire started to build as he compressed the gasses insides his belly , and exhaled it as a emerald flame, which left a trail through the window.

Spike simply stood there, mindlessly looking at the pink mare.

Pinkie held a forced smile. "Uh, Spike. Aren't you going to go… get your pouch."

"I am," Spike answered. Still just standing there.

Pinkie tucked in her lips as she looked around the room. Spike was becoming hard to look at for Pinkie, and she was starting to feel awkward.

After a few moments of nothingness, Spike's green flame returned, and halted in front of his face. Spike held his claw under the flame, as it died away. From within, dropped a purple pouch.

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Wow, Spike! I didn't know dragons could do that trick."

Spike gave a goofy smile, as he tossed the pouch onto the counter. "I think there should be enough bits in there. Let me know if there isn't."

Pinkie loosen the string on it, allowing the pouch to be opened. The bits that overflowed from it caused Pinkie to nearly wet herself.

"Spike, are all these bits [i]yours?"[/i]

"Yeah…"

"Where did you get this much! It's enough to cover our menu three times!"

"Meh," Spike replied.

"Just, where did you get all of these bits!" Pinkie replied as she got to work on deducting her costs.

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "It's my life savings. All those tips I received, to the bits I found lying on the floor. I saved it all up for something special… but I don't recall what it was." Spike placed a claw on his lip as he thought. After a few moments he gave up.

"Since I don't remember what it was, than that means it wasn't important enough."

"Okay," Pinkie said. Her forced smile was crumbling. The thought of finding a creature whose randomness exceeded her own. Pinkie wasn't jealous of the dragon. She was scared of him.

Pinkie finished putting aside her costs from the bag and tossed it back to Spike. He failed to catch it - he didn't even attempt to reach out a claw. Luckily, the pouch landed on the floor without any bits falling out.

Spike stood there, spacing out. Pinkie waved a hoof in front of him. Taking a few tries before he came back.

"Uh, Spike. Your pouch?" Pinkie pointed a hoof directly at it.

"Oh," Spike said. Reaching down and picking it up.

"Spike… are you feeling okay, today? Not okay, okay. Like the okay you say when you aren't feeling sad. But the other okay. The okay that says you're okay!"

"I'm okay," Spike said. Pinkie smiled.

"I think."

Pinkie sighed. She gave up on the whole matter. Spike was acting weird. So what? He would never be as weird as Pinkie. Besides, she had a huge order to bake.

[i]I wonder if I'm the only one that's been baking today, [/i]Pinkie thought, as she entered the kitchen.

Spike blew the pouch back home and took a seat by the window. He didn't take the seat because he wanted to look outside, nor for the light that shone on the table. He simply felt like sitting there, so he did.

[hr]

The Ponyville centre clock chimed. Confirming to it's citizens that afternoon soon approached.

Spike patted his stomach. Pinkie had no clue on how such a feat could be done, but Spike did it. He ate the entire menu.

When the cart full of sweets was rolled before him, Spike didn't say anything or do anything except eat. Pinkie prepared her speech. "You did good, Spike," she would say. "You really did - here, let me put the extras in a tubble ware container."

That cart didn't stand a chance. Spike uttered his thanks, handed Pinkie a tip, and began to chow down. And just before the afternoon chime, he'd finished his cart and headed out the door. The dragon didn't even give a victory speech.

Outside, basking in the sunlight, Spike stretched - trying to loosen what parts of his body that weren't filled with food. He eyed the clear blue sky; taking a whiff of air.

"The clouds sure are nice today," he said, arms as high as they would go. He brought them down to his sides. "Welp, time to go declare my crush on Rarity."

Spike shuffled over to [i]Carousel Boutique.[/i]

[hr]

On his arrival, Spike did not check to see if he had fresh breath. Nor did he make sure his scales shined in the light. He also said no to formalities, and opened the door to the fashionistaz and waltzed right in.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called from within the kitchen. "I've told you once, I've told you twice! No leaving this house until your room is clean and tidy! And, not only that, but who sneaks out through the front door?" Rarity's voice came closer. "I mean, a window I could understand. But the front door is simply- Er."

Spike sat down on a nearby couch - a smirk on his face.

"Oh... Spike. Um, I'm afraid, that, I didn't hear you knock," Rarity giggled, as if to clear the air.

"That's because I didn't knock," Spike replied.

"Oh-oh..." Rarity looked elsewhere. She tried to bring her eyes back to the drake, but her eye would simply not obey. Just, what was so different about little Spikey-wikey today?

[i]Take a deep breath, Rarity, [/i]Rarity bought, and complied with her own thoughts. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "Ahh," Rarity breathed, her body at peace. With a small smile, she went to look at the drake.

Her eyes wouldn't do it. Rarity tucked her lip and bit down, trying to keep from screaming. Once again, after a few breaths, she placed her focus on the wall.

"W-Well-" Rarity cleared her throat "-I do suppose you're always welcom here. But, uh, darling? Do mind knocking next time, you know, for privacy's sake?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders.

Rarity held her mouth agape a few seconds. Not quite sure what to say. "Uh. Does… that mean yes, Spike?"

"I guess."

Rarity rolled her eyes. [i]Now isn't this just typical! [/i]Rarity thought. [i]First thing in the morning, I have two clients cancel their dresses while I'm halfway finished with their order. Then another two clients come in, requesting a suit and dress be completed by the end of tomorrow night.[/i]

[i]Oh, but of course Sweetie is going through a phase, where she doesn't want to listen to me! And now, there's something different about Spikey that I can't even look at him! Why is he so awkward today? [/i]

Rarity closed her eyes and sighed. [i]No. Stop that Rarity. Don't let your worries control your life! Breath, breath. There you go. Now, be a good friend to our dear guest Spike. Isn't it obvious that something must be bothering him?[/i]

"Now, Spike," Rarity began, "is there anything I can get you? Water, tea, a lending ear, counseling hug, a slap to the face to bring you back to reality?" Rarity listed.

Spike was silent for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I'm fine."

Rarity's scream was muffled by her hoof. She hid her annoyance in that little fake smile. "Did you come to help out? Cause that would be, really, [i]really[/i]-" she did her best to not scream "nice."

Spike's deadpan expression hadn't changed since he came in. "Sorry, Rares. But I don't feel like working today."

Rarity bit her hoof. Spike didn't know if the noise of steam came from the kettle or from Rarity's ears. He didn't spend too much time thinking on it. Spike just sat there. He [i]didn't[/i] wiggle his feet off the chair, nor did he look around the place. He simply sat there, intent on doing nothing.

Rarity, on the other hoof, did her best to speak through clench teeth. "So, Spike. Why are you here? Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows.

Spike took a few seconds before answering. "Oh, yeah-" it seemed momentarily, Spike forgot his own reasoning "-I came to ask you out."

"Ask me out?" Rarity repeated, anger leaving. "In what context?"

"Context… Context…" Spike placed a claw on his tongue. He closed his lips on the claw. "I don't remember what that word means, and don't care." He took his claw out from his mouth. "But who care's, look, I like you, so will you date me?"

"Oh…" Rarity rubbed her eyes. [i]I knew two cups of coffee weren't going to be enough for today. [/i]She wagged her head. "No. No. No! Not today, Spike. Please! Just not today."

"Oh," Spike murmured, looking elsewhere for a moment. "Well, alright." He looked back to her with no clear expression. "Do you mean to say you won't today, or ever?"

"I. Think...ever."

"Ah," Spike said, blinking his eyes. "Okay." He kicked off from the couch and walked to the nearest window . "That's chill. Thanks for letting me know."

Rarity clenched her teeth and took deep breaths. Body feeling weak, she wasn't sure what to think. Spike's voice had no emotion to which Rarity could pick up on - just what was going through that dragon's head?

[i]What to do next? [/i]Spike thought. [i]I kinda feel like cotton candy. [/i]

Rarity's attempt to hold the water back failed, as a few tears rolled down her cheek. Nothing else on this day mattered to Rarity; all of her pity must be paid towards the dragon.

"Spike… I'm so-so sorry for withholding this for so long. I-I wasn't sure of my feelings. You were such a cute little baby dragon – that little tummy you used to have gave me the giggles." Rarity giggled wearily at the memory. The giggles ceased all too quickly. "The dragon you're becoming, I know you're going down a good path, and you will achieve many things. And I know - and I know, you will find a mare or female dragon more deserving of your sweet heart."

"But I know I'm not that mare. For, when this all started…" Rarity halted in her words. Upon closely inspecting the dragon, she noticed, Spike hadn't been paying attention; his eyes were fixated on the sky beyond the window.

"Spike?" Rarity questioned. Coming closer to the dragon, his shoulders were slumped; his eyes unmoving, and no tears to his eyes.

Rarity swallowed. Powerless to stop the tears in her own eyes. So much for her mascara.

[i]Poor little Spike, [/i]Rarity thought to herself. She proceeded to sit down next to her heartbroken friend, joining him in observing what was beyond that window. Spike remained still.

[i]Has my rejection transformed him into some kind of robot?[/i] Rarity thought. [i]Unable to talk in fear of croaking. Afraid to move his eyes, in case the tears behind be released! Spike, my dear, I'm sorry for what I have done.[/i]

[i]Pegasi flapped their wings. Gaining both speed and height in their travels along the blue sky. As if they were following the blueness to some end, even when the sky is limitless. Yet, even if it were in vain, that adventure would be fun.[/i] This is what Spike thought.

Rarity's tears stopped rolling. She gulped thinking of what to say next. Now was the time to comfort the drake. Hopefully her voice wouldn't croak. "Spike," she whispered.

Spike kept watching the pegasus in the sky. Rarity watched too, as the pegasi tore the clouds apart, their wings spreading against the vast sky.

"Spike," Rarity said once more, "it's okay to cry. I won't look, I'll ignore any whimpers. But, just try to listen to me, okay." Rarity took a breath. "I know, that we've spent a lot of time together. And, judging from Twilight's account, that you must've fallen in love with me at first sight. Oh, how first sights are either magical or destructive."

"All these years, Spike we've… been-" Rarity tilted her head upon looking at the drake. Once again, he'd been ignoring her. Lowering her eyebrows, Rarity licked the back of her teeth. [i]Is he ignoring me because of his sadness - because, Spike, I'm trying to help you. Ignoring me doesn't help anypony. Or is there something more important going on in your mind right now?[/i]

Rarity snickered; not likely.

"I want to go to… Nah. I'm [i]gonna [/i]go to Cloudsdale," Spike said, smirking.

"Er- what?"

Spike turned to face her. "I've always wanted to go there, but you girls kept me back at the library for whatever reason." Rarity bit her upper lip, not sure what to say. Spike scratched the side of his head. "I mean, don't worry about it, R. You girls had good reasons."

He looked away from Rarity for a moment, his eyes narrowed. After a second or two, he shook his head.

[i]Wait, [/i]Rarity thought, [i]did Spike just call me R.[/i]

"So"- Spike stretched his body -"I'mma go."

"Spike, are you, feeling okay?"

"I'm flowin'," Spike responded, yawning afterwards. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… feeling just fine, thank you. But, Spike dear, I just rejected you."

"Yeah. That happened," Spike said uninterested.

Rarity grew tired of Spike ignoring her. So she used to magic to pull down the blinds; obscuring the light to the room.

"Spike, I'm afraid I'm a little confused here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you in love with me at first sight?"

"Yeah I would dream of all the things we would together: marriage, kids - our future. And the many different ways I would whisk you off your hooves."

"So—" Rarity took a moment to breath. There were no words that could fit what her thoughts had to say. "Why aren't you more upset! Or, are you even upset?"

"Meh. Not really."

"My point, exactly! Spike, I-I know this must be hard, but I don't want for you to be hiding your emotions like this. Even if we can't be together — I still want to be there for you."

"Oh, then you don't have to worry about a thing: I'm not holding anything in," Spike said. "I've already accept that we can't be together, and, I've come to the conclusion: I just don't care." He lightly chuckled.

"You-" Rarity shook her head "-you don't care?" Rarity asked, offended.

"Yeah. What happened, it's in the past: stuff is history." Spike pulled down the nearby sash cord, and the blinds ascended: filling the room once more with light. Spike breathed upon seeing the clouds.

"Maybe I'll get the special cloud-cotton-candy there. But, how does [i]cloud[/i] work its way into [i]cotton candy? [/i]Hmm."

[i]I-I just rejected him![/i] Rarity thought. [i]Wasn't I everything to him? Waking and dreaming to the image of me; the years spent trying to court me! Of course, I pretended not to notice, but pleasant it was for someone to have me on their mind. [/i]

[i]And now comes the time I must softly lay him down. Yet, he's to bothered with darn cotton candy![/i]

[i]Cotton candy? Spike, I stomped on your heart![/i]

Rarity wagged her head and sighed. "Spike, how are you even going to get to Cloudsdale? You've grown taller, but you don't have wings."

"Eh, that's true," Spike replied. He patted his back, just in case, y'know, some might of grown over the conversation. With that not the case, Spike had a different alternative. "Well, I guess I'll just steal the [i]Twinkling Balloon[/i]."

"Spike. You can't use a hot air balloon without Twilight's permission!"

"Hence the word steal, and who's going to stop me?" Spike didn't say that to sound tough. He simply asked.

"I guess… no one," Rarity murmured. For she was no tattle-tale.

"Alright. Well, good luck with your orders. I'm going, to uh, peace out. Laters." Spike took his leave out the front door.

As for Rarity, well… she needed a moment to sit down and process recent events. Yet her mind wouldn't flow. Events didn't run straight for her — they flowed in zig-zags. So Rarity gave up on the past. And thought about the now.

[i]Fur is good; fur, is really good! [/i]Rarity began to think. [i]It's soft; it keeps us warm, and it could be quite ticklish at times. But, if you already have fur, then it isn't a necessity to have on a partner. Rather, I imagine scales rubbing against fur would elicit the most pleasurable of feeling.[/i]

There's a saying: you tend to appreciate what you've lost. Rarity watched from the window as Spike ambled down the street.

[i]And… that tail. [/i]Rarity's brow raised on it's own. [i] It could serve multiple… purposes. [/i]Rarity giggled to herself. [i]My, him hearing of such an idea yesterday would cause him to collapse. But, today, it's quite apparent: he doesn't care.[/i]

[i]I've always wanted to find a prince; someone who will whisk me away to our very own castle. We'll dance at the ball; eat at the table with manners. My prince will care about every single detail to make everything perfect. Now? I don't think I want a prince anymore.[/i]

Rarity licked her lip, watching as Spike disappeared into the crowd. [i]I think, perhaps, I desire someone that'll do anything. [/i]

"An error has been made, in my rejecting Spike," Rarity declared. Standing up on unbuckling hooves. Rarity was unsure of what came over the dragon, but one thing was for certain: she hoped Spike would [i]never change[/i].

Out the door; onto the road. Just in time to catch, the cutting of rope. And with a spout of green flame, a dragon ascended to the sky.

Rarity huffed and smacked the ground. "Well, if this is going to be the case. Then I'll just wait for him back at the library."

A drake to the sky; a unicorn to the library. If Spike cared enough, he would say: "A day better at the library."

[hr]

"Spike is fine. Spike is fine! He's fantastic — superb even! He… may be bleeding, along with, broken, broken, broken…" Twilight shook her head. "He's fine, Twilight. He's more. He's more than. He's…"

Twilight stared at the wall. Her breathing coming in ragged breaths. Swaying and wobbling from side to side. Her head wouldn't stay still. Eyes focused on the wall, Twilight even ignored the white figure that broke down her door.

"Ohh! Twilight," Rarity called, dancing into the room with such a sway. "Dear, would you be so kind as to put on some tea? I have quite the story to tell." Rarity paused, wondering why Twilight hadn't greeted her upon her arrival.

[i]Ah, [/i][i]to loose pins for manners[/i][i]! [/i]Rarity thought, taking a seat.

"Actually, Dear, forget the tea. The story must told right this instance!"

Twilight kept staring at a wall.

"Ah hem," Rarity coughed. "Well, since you asked, I think I've found my special somepony." She leaned forward, mouth agape, waiting the incoming gasp surely to come.

Twilight kept staring at a wall.

Rarity sat back and closed her mouth. "I know, it's amazing! The one whose possessed my heart isn't a prince, but rather, a furious yet kind beast!" Raising her eyebrows, Rarity waited the for the screaming Twilight would surely do.

Twilight kept staring at a wall.

"Yes yes, I know it's a bit bizarre. But I assure you, this beast is somepony familiar with us. Do you want a hint?" Rarity waited no longer than a second. "It's a dragon," she whispered. Biting her lips. "Do we know many kind dragons?"

Twilight kept staring at a wall.

"Well, there's only one dragon that can capture my heart, and it is Spike! Spike the dragon!"

Twilight stopped staring at a wall.

"What"- Twilight whipped her head -"You've seen Spike!?"

"My of course! He came over to my house, acted like a tough dragon, and stole my heart. My, the little—"

"Unimportant!" Twilight shouted as she shot up from her spot in front of the wall she was looking at and teleported across the room to where Rarity was sitting. She placed both hooves on either side of Rarity' face, and brought her eye to eye. "Where. Is. Spike?"

"Uhh." Rarity struggled to breath as the cold and intense glare she was receiving from Twilight brought cold sweat down her back. Twilight's eyes turned Rarity's body into glass. Licking her lips, Rarity pointed a shaking hoof to the window. "There's your answer."

Tracing the hoof to the window, Twilight saw what was beyond it. She dropped Rarity to the floor and raced to the view of the the window, Twilight saw [i]her [/i]balloon, being taken by the winds to the city above. With one passenger inside.

"Twilight?"

Twilight blinked and looked to the floor with only one thought in mind.

[i]I wonder if I still have that old rope in the basement.[/i]

[hr]

[b]Up. Just [/b][b]beneath the big blue sky. [/b]

Inhaling. Feeling the coolness in your lungs. And, after a few seconds, letting it [i]all [/i]out. That's a breath of relief for Spike, as he hung over the basket of the hot air balloon. Air was rushing past him as Ponyville shrunk smaller and smaller. Twisting his head, Spike watched as Cloudsdale grew larger.

He sighed and rested down — leaning his head against the basket.

[i]This is nice, [/i]Spike thought. Throughout the day, his mind resembled that of the big blue sky: both were clear of any clouds. Well, besides clouds that supported a city: those are an exception.

Spike clasped his claws together; his breathing slowed. With each breath, something in his body loosened. Something caused his mind to clear. He didn't think about what the reason may be. Instead, he used what energy he had to simply [i]enjoy[/i].

Gusts of wind interrupted this peace; the balloon began to sway. Then another gust attacked. Then another. Another. Another! The basket swirled up, threatening to tip right over. Spike grabbed hold of the rope: steadying the balloon as well as preventing any more unexpected strikes of wind.

Pegasi flew past left of the balloon. Some went by so fast, to get where they're going quick. Others went slow as they enjoyed the same breeze as Spike. Whatever the speed, everypony was enjoying their day in the sky.

A pegasus, so fast that Spike saw only a Rainbow colored mane, brought along with her wind strong enough to cause the balloon to do a loop de-loop. Spike was tossed up, and landed back down in the basket with a thud. Standing up and dusting himself off, Spike watched as [i]Rainbow Dash [/i]passed through a line made of cloud.

Soarin reached the line a few seconds later. Upon his arrival, Dash was already chanting her own name.

"Urgh!" Soarin whined. Striking the cloud into nothingness.

Dash patted Soarin on the shoulder. Offering that famous smirk she was known for. "Don't worry about it, Soar. You'll win next time."

Soarin smiled.

"That is, as long as the mare [i]isn't [/i]me!" Rainbow laughed at Soarin, whose smile dropped into a frown. Dash coughed into her hoof as she unfurled her wings. "What? Do they call you Soarin because you're a sore loser!" Dash sang the last part. Every breath of Soarin came in groans.

Dash finished with her laugher and polished a hoof against her chest. "Now, a deal's a deal. Have fun working my five to ten!"

"Dahhh!" Soarin punched a cloud. And screamed up at the afternoon sun — Dash flew away happily.

[i]What to do… What to do! [/i]Dash thought, her wings taking autopilot. [i]Now how should I spend my day? I could go help AJ out on the farm… but I did just get off work, so no sense inviting it back. [/i]

[i]I know. I'll do something responsible: napping! Now, should I sleep on mcloudy over Ponyville? Or should I sleep on a cloud around here? Choices, choices. [/i]

Dash then noticed a familiar balloon ascending into the sky.

[i]Hold up-[/i] Dash stopped flying -i[i]sn't that Twilight's balloon; what's she doing here?[/i]

The balloon landed on Cloudsdale; the fire from within dimming. Out from the basket, came Spike the Dragon.

"Spike?" Dash blurted. "What the heck is he doing here? And, where is Twilight?"

Spike landed on Cloudsdale. For a total of two milliseconds. On the third millisecond, Spike phased through the cloud and plummeted towards the town from whence he came.

[i]Dah... Pens on paper! [/i]The thought raced through Spike's mind. His arms were flailing helplessly. Perhaps there was an invisible ledge he could grab hold of. Yet no ledge existed. Spike would meet his doom. And his life — it would flash before his eyes.

[i]As if[/i][i] flail[/i][i]ing[/i][i] around[/i][i] would be[/i][i] [/i][i]any[/i][i] good, [/i]Spike thought, stealing a breath. [i]hoping that someone will swoop down and save me. But then[/i][i] again[/i][i]: will they save me in time? Will they expect a reward? Will I be laughed at? Worry worry worry![/i]

[i]Or, I could relax; enjoy the fall. I'm [/i][i]going to die[/i][i] either way, so might as well enjoy the [/i][i]ride[/i][i].[/i]

Spike retracted his arms and legs, two claws supported the back of his head. Laying back against the uplifting wind, the sky disappeared behind Spike's closed eyelids. Each heavy breath, abducted a weight from within.

Falling. Spike laughed. The [i]Crystal Empire [/i]came to mind.

[i]That was fun.[/i]

Something poked Spike. Eyes opening, Spike saw Rainbow Dash — mirroring him. Except her rainbow-mane swirled along with the wind.

"Sup, Spike. Havin' a nice fall?" Dash shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, it's not too bad; relaxing as I fall to my death," Spike answered.

"Oh, so you actually are in trouble." Dash looked away for a moment. Then shook her head. "Um, did you, ah,[i] [/i]want me to save you?"

"Meh. Only if you want to."

Rainbow did a double take. "Huh!?"

Spike yawned as he cracked his neck. Dash just stared at him.

"Y'know, for a dragon who's about to [i]die[/i], you don't look that concerned."

"Eh...That's because I'm not."

Dash huffed. Just the way Spike talked; his tone. Why was he coming off as a bit of a prick? Like someone who knows they need something, but won't ask for it. Rainbow raised a brow at his behaviour. "Spike, if you want someone to save you, you're gonna have to ask."

"Meh. That's cool."

"I mean it! Everyone really going to be sad once they see your body!"

"Eh. They'll get over it." Spike yawned while weakly waving his claw in rainbows direction.

That caused both brows to go up for Rainbow Dash. [i]Is Spike suicidal? Depressed? [/i]A second glance told her that wasn't the case. Then, what was up with this dragon? Dash smiled once she figured it out. "Do you have some new trick up your scales? Did 'ya grow wings?"

"No wings. But I did grow a bit taller."

The smile died on Dash. "Let me get this straight: you're going to die, even though, [i]all you have to say to fix all this[/i] is-" Dash brought her hooves together, frowned, and puppy dogged her eyes "- please, rescue me all so awesome Rainbow Dash! There's no way I'll live unless you save me!"

"I don't fear dying today," Spike said.

Dash crossed her hooves and shook her head. "Alright. Suit yourself." Dash blasted off into the clouds.

Spike closed his eyes for the last time. Call it sixth sense, but Spike felt the ground approaching.

And he would've met it too, if it weren't for those darn blue hooves swooping down and redirecting his fall.

"Ugh!" Rainbow spat and groaned. Her wings flapped double time in order to gain height. "You weren't kidding about getting taller, but you failed to mention how much weight you put on! I missed when you were a baby: you weighed less."

"Height brings along weight, I'd assume you'd know this," Spike replied. He wrapped his claws around the soft fur of her underbelly, just below her wings.

"Do you want me to drop- DAH!" Dash entire body shivered as she felt Spike hugging her. She looked down at him "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Holding onto you so I don't fall?"

"Can't you do that any other way?!"

"Unless you wanna throw me around your back."

"Nice try, hot-shot. But you're not riding me like you do Twilight." Rainbow Dash relaxed as her wings ascended at a decent pace. But her mind still flamed; Spike didn't seem all too grateful for his rescue. "I'm taking you back to your balloon, which you're going to fly back to Twilight."

"No thank you." Spike took his claws off the mare and did his best to break free from her grasp.

"Don't let go you idiot!" Dash shouted, forced to embrace Spike. [i]Why do I have to be the one to save him? [/i]she thought.[i] [/i]Despite having to hug the dragon for lifesaving purposes, Dash felt her cheeks warmed. "Look, we'll discuss this [i]after [/i]I get you back to the balloon."

Spike stopped his struggling. Letting his claws to fall by his sides and allowing himself to be lifted. His face was buried into her chest, so there was some difficulty in breathing. But Spike could hear the faintest beat of her heart. And that pleased him. But, what he liked even more than that was the soft blue fur. The way it felt against his scales, the slight tickle they brought along. It'd been awhile since Spike was this close with anypony. And he sure missed how fur felt.

Spike found himself wrapping his arms around Dash.

Rainbow looked down at Spike. "You better not be getting any funny ideas."

Spike shrugged his shoulders.

A pegus was hugging a dragon; a dragon was hugging a pegasus. The duo ascended the sky together. Even if only one of them had wings.

The duo soon safely returned to the basket of the [i]Twinkling Balloon — [/i]Dash kicking Spike off of her body. He landed with a thud, but instead of complaining, he stood back up and rolled his shoulders. Dash landed in front of him and sat down looking at him with a firm look in her eyes. "So. Where's Twilight?"

"At the library the last time I checked," Spike said.

"And why are you here alone?"

"Cause I felt like going to Cloudsdale."

"You just felt like going?" Dash asked with a tilt of her head. "You mean, she didn't send you on a quest? O-or to find somepony important?"

"I'm here on my own free will."

Dash shook her head. "You just felt like going, so, you went?"

Spike nodded his head.

"Oh oh oh!" Dash exclaimed. Now this wasn't what Dash was expecting from Spike. He was always the tag-along buddy Twilight brought along, who always kept to himself. Sure, here and there he would make his opinion known. But when it came to confrontation, Spike cleared the way. Heck, he'd lay on the floor and let you step on him. So, for him to do this… well, it was out of the ordinary.

Rubbing her chin, Rainbow smiled. [i]Something's definitely different about Spike. But what is it? Ha! The mystery of Spike! [/i]She inched closer to the dragon.

"So," she leaned her head on her hoof, "what else have you done today?"

Spike responded by trying to jump over the railing again. Dash bit his tail before he could leap and pulled him back. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Don't get me wrong, Dash," Spike began with a tired voice, "I like you"- Dash shuffled uncomfortably -"but I don't really care about your questions. I just wanna explore and get cotton candy."

The sky was clear of any other pegasus, Rainbow Dash noted. So she closed in on Spike. "If I show you around Cloudsdale, will you tell me all about what happened today?"

Spike thought on it for a moment. [i]Meh. If I want to see all the good parts, and the[/i][i] history behind [/i][i]them, then Dash is my best bet.[/i] "Meh, sure."

"Alright!" Dash uppercut the air in excitement, and proceeded to hop over the rail and on to the cloud. She turned to face Spike. "I'll be right back; no leaving the basket!" Dash struck a hoof at him and left.

Spike stood up and dusted himself off. In the distance, he could make out a cotton candy factory that piqued his curiosity. And, as if forgetting about the whole plummeting thing, Spike jumped over the railing.

And was swatted back into the basket.

"What did I just say!" Dash shouted, voice muffled slightly by the pouch in her mouth. She sighed. "Anyways, I got the stuff."

Tilting her head, dust poured from the pouch onto Spike's head. Some dust invaded his nostrils, causing him to sneeze.

Spike looked to Dash. "Hey, Dash? Is that Plot Convenience's Magical Dust?"

"You know it!"

The two began to laugh, as previous events disappeared from memory. Once the giggles died down, Spike asked the one question that would determine if he would have to make a run for it.

"So, are you going to take me back to Ponyville?"

"Not gonna lie, that it didn't come to mind when [i]somepony [/i]was acting like a jerk. But, since you're already here, might as well show 'ya around." Dash flashed a cheeky smile.

"Hehe." For the first time today, Spike smiled. For the first time in a while, Spike enjoyed himself.

This happiness proved contagious as Rainbow also began to giggle. "So, are we going to explore Cloudsdale or what!?"

Not needing to be told twice, Spike did what he desired. He hopped over the railing of the balloon and landed on Cloudsdale. It felt like standing on a tense trampoline, only if you jump, you may not bounce.

"So, Squirt." Dash joined Spike on the clouds. She polished a hoof against her chest, speaking in a deadpan tone "where do you wanna—"

Spike started to make his way to the factory in the distance, leaving the mare talking to herself.

"Hey!" Rainbow dashed after the drake, but her legs halted as she found Spike was on the path that led to the [i]Rainbow Factory.[/i] Rainbow's mind pulled a blank on what she should do.

Then the dragon turned left. Dash breathed in relief, dipping her head as her heart calmed. [i]He just wants cotton candy[/i].

Dash caught up with the dragon, as the two went to go get cotton candy.

[hr]

"Yo. So like, you weren't kidding," Spike chuckled as he tossed a piece of cotton candy into his awaiting mouth. "This is the best cotton candy, of all time. That factory doesn't have enough cotton candy to fill what my mouth wants."

Dash burst into laughter. Spike remained clueless as to why, and did not think on it long; he returned to eating his cotton candy.

The factory was awesome for the duo. And, while Spike would never expose the pegasus' secrets, he knew that the key to perfect cotton candy involved clouds. But wouldn't tell Twilight or anypony else that: it's a secret to everypony.

Spike had bought two cones. Rainbow had mistaken one for her own, but upon finding that wasn't the case - she simply stole it. But Spike didn't mind.

These are the events that led to the duo sitting on a bench and eating cotton candy.

While the two ate, Spike thought of nothing but the feeling of cotton candy melting on his tongue, whilst Dash's mind was focused on what Spike was thinking about.

[i]Maybe Spike gained the ability to…[/i][i] not let things affect him? [/i]Dash thought. [i]Or, or! Maybe he's able to let things go more easily. Dah! Those don't sound right. [/i]She sighed and examined the cotton candy; tastebuds indifferent to the sweetness.

Dash debated about just tossing the cone. But Spike stood up from the bench and begun to walk once more. Dash gleefully shoved the candy down her throat. Finally! She could find more clues on what was different with the drake.

Rainbow walked along Spike. "So, what'cha think of Cloudsdale so far?"

"Meh. It's not too bad."

"Not too bad?" Dash rattled. "Dude, your vocabulary must be messed, if '[i]not too bad',[/i] means, [i]awesome[/i] to you."

"Alright. Alright! I'll admit it: this place is pretty cool" Spike said along with a chuckle. "The sight… the sight is pretty cool. And, just by looking around I know my day is pretty much filled with things to do. But, mostly importantly—" Spike halted in his tracks, taking a moment to relish the gentle breeze tickling his frill "—the wind up here is pretty nice."

Dash turned around, a smirk playing on her lips. "I've noticed something different about you."

"As have I," Spike answered. "But, what have you noticed?"

"Well." Rainbow drew nearer to Spike. "It's the way you're acting; the way you're talkin'. It's not, y'know, how [i]normal, you[/i] talk. It's like you have no expression in your words."

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Words should express what you're feeling — not the other way around."

Rainbow pointed her hoof at Spike's face. "And that's the other thing! You have more confidence in yourself. Well… more confidence in yourself then you ever have"

"...Meh..."

"And, you say that word a lot too."

"Meh?" Spike responded while cocking an eyebrow.

Rainbow sighed, but couldn't help but smile. Playfully slapping the drake on the shoulders. Spike chuckled as he went to hit his friend back, but, upon realizing that this was Rainbow Dash. A better thought came to mind as a sly grin made it's way onto Spike's face.

"Alright," Spike said cockly. "You announced some of my differences, so it's only fair I get to announce some of yours."

"Ahh...Say what now?"

Spike coughed into his claw; Clearing his throat. "Firstly, you've allowed your mane to grow, eh—" Spike rattled his claw "— a little longer. Does it suit you?" Spike bounced his head left and right before coming to a conclusion. "Alright, it does look good on you."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head. "Uh. Thanks?"

"Now, you brushed your mane, then purposely ruffled it to give it that RD look."

Dash bit her upper lip and took a step back. Her bathroom didn't have any windows, so how would Spike know this?

"I'm going to assume you went though this extra effort to seduce thunderlane, guaranteeing he'd be too dazzled by your looks."

"You were watching?!"

Spike ignored her comments. "You also applied a little cream to both sides of your mouth to combat the small wrinkles developing in the corners — which you only have because you smile so much."

Spike coughed into his claw as his shoulders slumped. His voice went back to monotone "Those were the differences in you."

Dash responded with exasperated breathing. He'd gotten every detail right. Spike beat her in the way she couldn't beat anyone else: mentally.

"You really are a smart one, aren't you?" Dash suggested with closed eyes.

Spike shrugged his shoulder as he began to walk. "Meh. I'm not really smart, just, good eyes and lies is all." Spike tilted his head. "Besides, intelligence is relative."

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that." Dash cut in front of him, and started walking backwards. "You don't talk about yourself often – and I doubt you'll admit this – but, I'm willing to bet you've read as many books as Twilight has."

"Easy there," Spike waved a claw as if to back her off.

[i]That is a good question… just how many books have I read by now?[/i]

Placing a claw on his tongue, Spike spoke. "There's no way I've read as many books as Twilight – I'm not that insane." Rainbow stifled back her laughter as Spike continued. "But I have read all the books she's recommended."

"And how many books is that?" Rainbow questioned.

Spike was too deep in thought to hear her. "I mean, biographies are neat, but classic literature is where it's at."

"Spike!"

Spike stirred. "Oh, my bad. What was your question?"

"How many books have you read?!" Dash exclaimed.

"Uh," Spike begun counting his claws, rising each claw after softly muttering a number.

Dash waited patiently.

"Fifteenth, eighteen. Twenty– Ah crud." Spike clenched his claws and begun anew.

"One. Two. Three."

"JUST TELL ME HOW MANY DARN BOOKS YOU'VE READ."

Spike stepped back and dusted off his shoulder. "Alright, alright. Geeze." He drew a breath. "At least, half the library I guess?"

"...Whoa," Rainbow's anger faded. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Spike, that's a pretty big number."

[i]If you consider that a big number, you math teacher must have either gave up on you or deemed you a failure from the beginning.[/i]

"Meh," Spike expressed. "I–I guess. No, no. Not really."

Dash mouth went agape. "What mean do you mean by that?"

"Well." Spike sighed. This topic troubled him deeply, so normally it would end here. "Even if I read more books [i]or [/i]less books; Twilight's still understands more than I do."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rainbow sat her rear down onto the cloud. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I, I have some doubt with myself." Spike said coming to a halt. His tone remaining nonchalant, his eyes remained focused with Rainbow's. "Even if I learn a thing or two: when I look up to Twilight, when I look up to any one of you. I, I don't feel adequate compared to you girls. Almost like I don't deserve to be here. And, for some reason, I kinda like and dislike that."

Rainbow sat dumbfounded. Not quite sure what to say. "Wow, Spike," Dash said. Sitting back. "That's pretty deep. I… didn't know you had thoughts like that."

"I guess that's another thing different about me."

"And, to admit that like it's nothing."

"Meh." Spike looked away. Two fillies playing in the clouds caught his interest.

Dash inhaled and exhaled. "Well, since it's already awkward, than there's no harm in admitting this." Spike looked back at Dash – whose mane obstructed her left eye.

"When I first heard of the wonderbolts; when I first got to see them in pony. Their tricks were amazing! The stunts they pulled were out of this world!"

"My heart burned at their first show, that at one point, I imagined I was doing the tricks instead of them. Heh, like I plastered my body over theirs." Rainbow chuckled. Spike did as well – it reminded him of when he pretended to be a hero from the comics.

Dash paused, thinking of the right words to use next. Spike used the opportunity to examine her. Seeing, everypony else today, they seemed so mundane. They talked in the same voice; worried in the same way, and everything ran as it typically did.

But in Cloudsdale, Spike [i]didn't [/i]know what was to happen next. How did pegasus life differ from that of a earth pony? What events occurred here that could never be done in Ponyville? Does the food taste different?

For Spike, it was like reading a book and not having a clue what came next. The possibilities are endless.

But Dash, she was starting to sound different. So Spike sat down and brought his head closer to hers.

"After the show, I went home and tried the stunts myself - that didn't go well." Rainbow giggled to herself. The memory playing fresh in her mind. "I felt like I could do anything, that those tricks would be nothing with my heart beating so fast."

"Yet I failed, and, when I went to school the next morning, other kids were performing the same tricks with little to no sweat."

"You were worried about someone being better than you?" Spike asked.

"I was worried about [i]everyone [/i]being better than me," Rainbow answered. She didn't talk for a little bit afterwards, as if admitting those words cut her throat on the way up. "So I kept trying, and kept failing. I know I could ask for help, but just couldn't. And I was too stubborn to read a book about it."

Spike had been playing out Rainbow's story in his head. And some parts of her tale matched with his own history. "So. Did you give up the idea of being the best and asked for help?"

"What? No." Dash replied, almost offended. "I'm no wimp. I just stopped complaining about it and kept going."

"Oh. I see." Spike leaned forward. "So the point of the story is to never stop trying?"

"What, no." Dash shook her head. "If I had stopped feeling threatened by everypony else's talents, then I would've asked for help and guidance. Now I have an inferiority complex."

"Huh…"

Dash sighed. She herself had no clue what the point of the story was. "Look, Spike. You're a pretty cool dragon. And, If others are better than you – than they're better! If they're worse – than they're worse! In the end, it's just you that you have to worry about."

"Uh-huh." Spike rose up and dusted himself. "Listen. You girls have the, '[i]friendship[/i]' thing going on-" Spike moved his claws to better express himself "- but I don't think your lessons apply to me."

Dash stood up and swept her mane out from her eye. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean to say, is that from day one, I never felt like I fit in. You girls always stood tall, while I sat down in your shadows. And, if I ever got to tag along, it felt like I forced it on you girls.

"I was that dragon no one wanted to be around, so that's why I stayed behind with a good book instead," Spike said with a chuckle. "Who needs friends?"

Behind Dash's eyes, a fire lit, burning away all other emotions. A fire that Dash did her best to maintain from growing.

Spike continued. "With books came some knowledge and understanding. I don't get as mad I used to. But that wasn't why I read books, no. The reason I read was to reach this, [i]level[/i], you girls were on. But the more I learned; the more I realized: I would never become greater than those I respected."

"Reading books for confidence – Yeah, that didn't work out," Spike said along with a chuckle. "So that's why I flowed with everything Twilight did. Because, when I look up to somepony, they look down on me."

Spike's tone remained the same. But the words, they felt good coming out. But his mind offered no clarity, so he shooed any thinking away.

Looking at Dash, Spike awaited his verbal lashing. She did a good job of holding back the lecture or the beating, whichever she would choose. Her mouth kept closed; right forehoof jittering.

Spike tossed the last of the cotton and into his mouth, and burnt the stick with his flame. Afterwards, Rainbow proceeded to lay on her tummy.

Spike raised a brow. "What are you doing?'

"Looking up to you."

"Ha. Ha," Spike dryly laughed. He yawned into his claw and looked around. If Dash was going do some cringe-worthy thing, than Spike had better things to do. But, having Dash around was kinda fun. She knew where all cool stuff was along with the history behind it.

"Not until we solve this," Dash replied, sensing Spike's intentions.

Spike looked down to her. "Okay." He proceeded to sit down so that they were on the same eye level.

"Stand up," she demanded.

"No," Spike replied firmly. "When I talk to someone, I'd rather we speak on the same level. Because I give that respect."

Dash sighed. If she pushed anymore into the cloud, she would phase through.

"Rainbow Dash," Spike began, "what did you think of me before today?"

Dash raised a brow. She went to speak the first words that came to mind, but stopped as soon as they reach her throat. Instead, Dash asked her soul for some words.

"Nothing," Dash answered.

"Nothing?"

"Yes." Dash nodded her head. "I mean, you were kinda cool. As far as 'tag-along little brother' goes."

The dragon suffered a spike through the heart.

"You kept to yourself. Eh, slightly annoying at times. And, at the end of the day, ordinary. Almost… forgettable."

"Is that what all the girls felt?" Spike asked.

Dash shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know - you'd have to ask them. But you asked me how I felt about you yesterday, and I answered your question."

"Alright. That's cool, at least I know." Spike picked himself up from the ground. "So where to-"

"But that's not how I feel today."

Spike looked back at her over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Today, you're different. I... can't put my hoof on it, but whatever it is - I like it." Dash lifted herself up from the clouds. Offering a smile.

Spike leaned back his head, staring into the sky. "So someone around here likes me, huh?" He chuckled and looked back to the mare. "Alright. Enough serious business; let's go somewhere fun."

Dash giggled, standing tall. "Oh trust me, I know some-"

"Well well well!"

Spike and Dash cocked their head to the voice. And before them, were a male pegasus with a mane resembling that of a mop. A mare was accompanying him

"If it isn't Rainbow Crash and," the pegasus turned his head to Spike. "Uh, ah. I already forgot who you are."

"His name is [i]Spike[/i]," Rainbow vouched.

"Ah Spike!" Dumbbell titled his head. "I forgot."

Rainbow closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Oh, Wait. I remember you now: you're the dragon everyone treats like a dog." Dumbbell chuckled and turned to his mare. "He's still a baby I hear."

"Heh, I guess you kinda right, about me being a baby in a dog sort of sense. For, when you translate dragon years into pony years. Well, that makes me old enough to take your girl."

Both Dash and the mare gasped and began to chuckle. While Dumbbell took a step back. "Well," Dumbbell began, "it look's like the dragon's got some words. But hey, everyone who talks good [i]think[/i]s they're good."

"Oh no." Spike shook his head. "I [i]know [/i]I'm good."

"Heh." Dumbbell looked once again at his mare, who looked more interested in the dragon. "Everyone's a professional, eh?"

"Not me – I don't get paid." Spike coughed into his claw, taking a stance. "You see, to do something professional is to get paid for it. If you give me a bit to write, than I'm a professional writer."

"Now, you would know this if you read a lot. Though I doubt you do much of that?"

Dumbbell stepped forward. "You calling me stupid?"

"Well, I wouldn deny your parents' put [i]dumb [/i]before [i]bell[/i] without a purpose."

It took several moments for Dumbbell to decipher if that was an insult or not. "Hey. Just who the–"

"I just realized this too." Spike scratched the side of his head. "You're a mental midget."

Dash and the mare spent a few seconds thinking, then burst out laughing. For Dumbell, it took him a full minute of avoiding eye contact. Then he got it. "HEY!"

Spike looked to his mare. "Do you always go for superficial guys who have nothing within?"

"Now that's enough," Dumbbell spat as he neared the drake. "If you're looking for a fight; you already know who would win."

"A physical one? Yes, you would win. But, seeing how I would rather not act like a mindless animal, I'll just keep making fun of you intellectually."

Dumbbell took another step forward. Only a few more before they'd be eye to eye.

"By the way, how was your childhood?"

"MY CHILDHOOD WAS FANTASTIC!"

"Yesh." Spike looked away. Though, his heart began to race, what if a fight really broke out?

Dumbbell was going to take two steps more, but his mare got in the way. She flashed him a smile. "Dumbbell?" she said. Dumbbell nodded. "We're done."

Dumbbell then fell to the floor. The mare swiped a piece of cloud, wrote on it, and handed it to Spike. "If you're ever feeling lonely, or just wanna hang, come hit me up." She leaned into Spike's ear. "I've never been with a [i]dragon [/i]before."

"Once you go scales, you'll never go back," Spike replied, taking the cloud. The mare smirked and walked away.

Dash coughed rather loudly, reminding Spike of her presence. "Ah, right," Spike said. "I guess we'd better be going." Before Spike could move an inch, Dumbbell rose up

"Just, a. Where do you think you're going?"

Spike turned back around. "For Pizza I hope." He clenched his claw to help suppress his claw from shaking. Then Spike remembered not to care. Whatever was to happen, was to happen.

"Not without a bloody nose you aren't." Dumbbell stode up to Spike, who gulped at his coming.

"Ah crap," Spike murmured, keeping his place. He waited to meet the ground.

Dumbbell smiled. No, he laughed! Revenge shall be his.

Then Rainbow blocked his path. Spike peaked his head from the right of her rear to see.

"Rainbow," Dumbbell spat. "Please. Be as kind. As it is Possible. To move. Away. From the dragon."

Dash tilted her head and offered a smile. "That's not happening bud. For, even though he's a prick, he's still [i]my [/i]friend."

"Dash," Dumbbell tried again. "Are we gonna have a problem here?"

"It's all on you, Dumbell. And while I'm not as smart Spike, you sure know that I'm a good fighter." Rainbow inched her head forward. "Go ahead. Take a shot."

Spike's brow flew up as he dashed in front of Rainbow, taking the slap in her stead. His face went left.

"Heh," Spike wiping his bottom lip. "Definitely not a pimp." That earned him a slap to the right.

Dumbbell cocked his hoof back, and to launch it into that little dragon's face. But error was made here. Dumbbell cocks his punches; Rainbow doesn't.

[b]Ka-PAL![/b]

Dumbbell found himself flying back with no assistance from wings. Rainbow went to jump on him – and not in the good way.

Spike's claw barred her path. "Don't do it Dash – he's not worth."

Dumbbell went to stand up.

"And you"- Spike struck a claw at him -"you're going to pretend nothing happened here. Because, you're right: I am still considered a minor. So for an adult to slap a minor, well…"

Dumbbell got the idea, standing up on all fours with a huff.

"And not only that, but everyone would know you'd be willing to hit a girl."

That gave Dumbbell reason to breath heavy.

"Now." Spike reached out and grabbed Dash's hoof. "We're going to dipski. Now, I would love to stay around, but I have a feeling I would undercover your life story in under two minutes."

Dumbbell looked as if he were to charge at any moment.

Spike swallowed. And, with Dash in hoof and claw, the two bolted.

"Laters!" Was the last thing Spike shouted.

[hr]

[b]Somewhere else, in the city of clouds[/b]

"Wow," Dash breathed, the two halting down at the end of the street. "I can't believe you actually did that."

"He acted like he could do anything, so I felt like proving him wrong," Spike said. He didn't say it with pride or contempt. He simply felt like doing so. "But, if it weren't for you, I'd have black eyes."

"Heh, no worries!" Dash playfully slapped back. "I got your back, bro.":

"As I yours." Spike bowed. Earning him a light [i]bonk[/i] on the back of the head. He looked up and displayed a goofy smile. The two began to walk again.

The scene still played vividly in Dash's mind, causing her to giggle. Spike really did whatever he pleased.

"So Spike, for whatever reason, you're going to do whatever you want today?Dash inquired. Spike nodded his head. "So. What do you feel like doing now?"

"I feel like…" Spike inhaled and looked to Dash. "Taking you to a pizza joint and eating a lot of pizza."

"Like... like a date?"

Spike waited a moment before responding. He'd asked similar question to a mare today. "Nah," Spike answered. "Just two buddies getting pizza" Spike answered.

Dash frowned and her ears fell. [i]Wait. Wait a minute, did I just get shot down? [/i]Dash opened her mouth to complain, but the darn dragon was already making his way to the pizza shop. [i]Spike![/i] Dash thought, trotting to catch the dragon.

[i]I know, we're not, that close. But to get rejected that easily. For ME, to get rejected that easily[/i]. Dash sighed as she approached the dragon. [i]And, why is I have the most fun when I'm chasing after this guy?[/i]

"Ah, Spike. Wait up!" Dash caught up to the dragon and walked at his pace. Spike was fortunate for his companion, as he had no clue where he was going.

[hr]

[i]It's weird how a cloud can support an entire shop, yet can't support the weight of one dragon,[/i] Spike thought as he nibbled on his pizza.

Dash paid no mind to matters, as she scoffed down the pizzas as they came.

Occupying the two guest, were five boxes of pizza. Four open and empty, and one with half the slices remaining.

Dash had watched Spike the entire time. She expected him to make conversation, or to even pay her existence some mind. But the entire time they were there, Spike ate alone, staring out the window.

And Rainbow hated being ignored. "So, 'Spike."

The dragon paid her an eye.

"I've been thinking of this all day, and yet no answers come to mind. Just, what is it that caused you to wake up, jump out of a window; eat the entire stock of Sugarcube Corner; admit your crush on Rarity"- Dash spat at the thought - " and steal a hot air balloon to come here?"

"I don't really know," Spike answered. Swallowing the crust of the pizza. "All I knew when I woke up, was that I was going to spend it like every other day. I think that's the thought that made me jump out the window. Because, I could just spend the day doing whatever I liked. So I did."

"Hmm." Dash though on what he said. "Don't get me wrong, I get the same thoughts you do. But to act on them?" Dash breathed. She then leaned towards the drake, a devious smile playing on her lips. "So, in your current state, would you be, willing, to do anything?"

"Anything I felt like doing."

"What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know. Ask me and we'll see."

Dash sat back in her seat sucked in a great deal of air. "Steal a muffin?"

"I'd pay for it."

"What if you're out of bits?"

"Then yes."

"Assassinate both princesses for one million bits!" Dash practically stood on the table. The dragon placed the pizza on the plate, as he reflected the question.

"No," he answered. Dash huffed.

"I'd do it for five chocolate milkshakes."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm craving them now."

"But-but." Dash sighed. Taking a seat and taking a moment to collect herself. "Think about how many milkshakes you could buy with that amount of coin!"

"Then I would need to a find a place to store all those coins, which is a lot of work for that amount. And I don't feel like working - I feel like chocolate milkshakes. So, speaking of which." Spike sat up from his seat and proceeded out the door.

Dash called out to him. "Spike… What are you doing?"

"Going to assassinate the Princesses for chocolate milkshakes."

"Oh… no." The door shut behind the drake. "Spike! Spike!" Dash's eyes twitched, almost in imitation of Twilight's. "Come on dude, wait for me! We didn't even finish the pizza!"

Dash saw Spike walking from the window; if Spike started walking, he didn't stop until he reached his destination. Grabbing what boxes she could, Dash chased after the dragon.

[hr]

Cloudsdale, like most cities, kept it's own museum to keep its history sealed. From deeds of agreement of peace between cities, to old weaponry like the swords or bows used in combat. Or even the catapults that were used to hurl boulders at opposing forces. Catapults like the one Spike rested in.

"Spike," Dash deadpanned, "get down from the catapult please. I have pizza."

"Do you have milkshakes?"

"No. I had to chase after-"

"Then there is your mistake."

"Please Spike. I got nothing to tell Twi when they find your body."

"Nah, D." Spike waved. "When you stop caring, that's when the world starts to care [i]for [/i]you." Spike grabbed the handle, getting comfortable into the bowl. "Besides, it's been awhile since I've visited me mum."

"Mom?" Dash shook her head. "Look, Spike. I like to go into situations headstrong as well. But this is completely ridiculous! You don't know if the catapult is operational, or if it will have enough power, or if it's even pointed in the right direction!"

Those words did not stop Spike from pulling the handle down and launching himself into the air.

Dash sighed and dropped to the ground. She ate pizza; trying to get over her dragon crush who had just surely killed himself. She would go look for the body later, though.

[i]Look's like Spike's stay was only temporary. [/i]

"I'm telling you miss: I do not trust that roof."

Princess Celestia breathed heavily. "I do agree with you there, sir. Something indecent resonates from it."

In the courtroom of the castle that resided in Canterlot, all ponies in the room stared up at the roof.

"Will a meteor crash though it? one mare asked.

"Or maybe a griffon will break through it – declaring war on us all!" another mare shouted.

"That," one stallion begun, "or if a shingle fell on that particular roof, than all of the castle will collapse." The room collectively gasped. Except for one Princess Celestia, whose hoof met her face in record time.

The Princess rubbed her eyes, as if to rob them of black bags below. But it did nothing but make her wish she were asleep – or anywhere else but here.

As the room kept on proposing theories on what may occur with the roof, Celestia levitated her agenda before her. And sighed as she still had four more meetings to deal with. To make matters worse, both her supply of coffee and tea were depleted.

Today was a wonderful day for Celestia.

Celestia placed the paper down and found her courtroom in silence. No one dared move, nor squeak. Celestia inched forward to hear better: there was something moving outside.

Everyone looked to the roof. Celestia sighed.

Then the doors to the courtroom were kicked open. Walking in was one dragon, who stood just below the eyes of an average noblepony.

"Princess Celestia!" the dragon called out.

Celestia closed her eyes. [i]What now? [/i]She thought.

"I have come to take your life for a payment of five milkshakes!"

The courtroom gasped once more. "He's going to kill our princess?"

"And for only five milkshakes."

"Indeed. Quite the fool; [i]I[/i] would've settle for at least seven." That last stallion received a punch, to the face.

Celestia rose from her throne, clearing her throat. "Spike the Dragon!"

"Yeah?"

"I am no mood for any pranks nor shenanigans. Are you truly here to take my life?"

"Well…" Spike bounced his head left and right, "kinda."

Celestia shook her head; her mane floating gracefully. "And for five milkshakes, no less?"

"Well, yeah. But no."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked. Descending the stairs to the floor.

Spike started to walk to the base of the stairs. "See, if I were here to kill you, than I would have to fight everyone in this room. Then you and me go at it – Pow pow – then I would win, and drink chocolate milkshakes."

"So what is the downside to that? My dear subject, Spike?"

Spike kept walking as the the courtroom did what they do best: debate things they have no clue about.

"Are you afraid of losing the battle?"

"Or that you'll be on the run for the rest your life?"

"Maybe, just maybe! He's terrified of the guilt of killing one of our beloved."

"What is he doesn't love her?"

Spike snapped his head to that last stallion. "That's not it. I love Celestia more than any of you could know." That shut the room up.

Spike reached the base of the stairs, bowing as Celestia reached the bottom. He then gave his answer. "The downside is work. To do all of those things, it requires me to work. And I don't feel like doing [i]anything [/i]that requires me to work."

"So that's the reason you jumped out of a window." Celestia gripped her face with a hoof. "You know, Twilight has sent me at least sixteen letters about you today."

"Yeesh," Spike said. "Someone has attachment issues."

"Tell me about it." Celestia released the hold on her face. "I told her, 'Spike deserves a day off or he'll end up running away', and here you are!"

"Yeah…"

"But now she won't stop sending me letters."

"Just burn 'em. It's not good mentally to read them all, especially if it's someone you care about."

Celestia stopped her head down next to Spike. "Thank you, I'll think I'll do just that." The Princess sighed. "Still, I wish I could do what you're doing right now. Work has been non-stop in needing my assistance."

Spike scratched his head. "When was your last day off?"

"Oh…. Spike. I-I don't know."

"Oh, great. You get to take one now then."

Celestia giggled. "Oh, Spike. I wish it were that easy, but, you're not a Princess – you can't take a day off without booking it."

"Oh yes you can," Spike replied.

"No, Spike. No." Celestia chuckled. "Trust me, I really wish I could though."

Spike raised his claws. "What's stopping you from taking a day off?"

"Work, Spike. I have several more meetings after this, with paper work following suit."

Spike tilted his head. "You can't leave it until tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately not, Spike."

Spike breathed. "Okay." He nodded his head. "I see what needs to be done here." Whipping his head around the courtroom, Spike shouted out. "Which one of you freaks has a Princess Celestia fan-club?!"

Celestia's mouth went agape as everyone in the room stepped back.

Spike sighed and tried again. "Which one of you, [i]really[/i], admires the Princess?"

There was chatter among the noble ponies. Celestia couldn't make out what they were whispering, but her mind was occupied with what Spike had just said.

Then a Royal Guard stepped forward. "Um…" the Guard thought on his words. "Pertaining to your previous question: I do have a fan-club, but It only operated from my bedroom."

"That's fine," Spike said. "Now, what treat does Celestia detest?"

The Guards coughed and smiled. "That would be raisins, of course."

"Good." Spike patted the guard on the back. "You'll do the fine job as substitute Princess."

"Sub...substitute?" the Guard repeated with stretched eyes.

"Yeah," Spike inched his head to the throne. "Now go take a seat."

Celestia's head quivered. "Spike! You can't act on your own–"

"Celestia. Are you tired?"

Celestia exhaled. "Spike, that has nothing–"

"Are you tired?" Spike tried again.

"Y-Yes."

"Now. I want you to close your eyes and think about what I'm saying."

Celestia looked around the courtroom. Then she took a deep breath, calmed herself down, and closed her eyes.

Spike cleared his throat. He looked past Celestia's closed eyelids. "We're going to leave this place. All the paperwork; all the arguments; all the things you don't feel like doing, are going to be left to a stallion who knows exactly what you did last week on tuesday night."

The guard couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

"So you can trust him to make all the same decisions you would. Or who knows, maybe he'll do something better that you'll learn from."

Celestia's breathing slowed. Every breath she took, a weight was carried out.

"Then, we'll go down to Pony Joe's, where we'll have unlimited coffee and donuts. Now, I know your prefer tea, but it's nice to try different things. Plus… we'll get to catch up on lost time."

Celestia mind no longer rippled. Her body could fly without the need of wings.

"Now," Spike started, "open your eyes."

Celestia complied. The room looked different to Celestia.

Spike coughed. "So, do you wanna go to Pony Joe's with me?"

Celestia pretended to think.

"Hmm." Celestia contorted his lips. Then she patted Spike on the shoulder. "Sure."

"Hehe," Spike laughed.

So the Princess and the dragon walked down the courtroom. Both left the place smiling.

[hr]

"Long day?"

Celestia sipped on her cup of coffee. After swallowing, she groaned. And that was all Spike needed for an answer, as he too sipped from his own cup.

Empty packs of sugar and milk laid by Celestia's cup. While Spike's cup contained a liquid as black as a midnight on a moonless night.

Spike sipped once more on his cup, smiling. "I've always wondered" – Celestia looked to Spike – "how do you turn your invisible fan off?"

Celestia giggled, placing the cup that rested between her hooves upon the table. "Heh. While a fan sounds funny; I use magic to give me that effect."

Spike chuckled. "Is that so?" He took another sip of coffee. Gazing from the rim of the cup, Spike admired how her mane rested upon her shoulders. And, because of its legends, how it trailed down her back. Celestia was much more beautiful without her crown.

[i]Heh,[/i] Spike thought. [i]Kinda reminds me of Rainbow's.[/i]

Celestia picked up her cup with bare ivory hooves. She went to take a sip, but a thought had struck first. "Hmm. This reminds me of older times."

"I was going to say the same thing."

The two smiled at each other.

"So, what about you, Spike?" Celestia asked. "How's your day been going?"

"Ordinary," was Spike's reply.

"Like I said earlier: the letters I received from Twilight contradict that," Celestia stated. She went for another sip, but her empty cup offered no caffeine. Frowning, Celestia raised her hoof.

Pony Joe nodded from afar. Shuffling around behind the counter, he re-entered from the door with a tray full of cups of coffee, and another box of donuts. He placed them on the counter, offered a smile, and left without a word. He knew how to manage business wisely.

"So, what exactly [i]did [/i]you do today?" Celestia inched her head back. "Or, can you give me the short story of what occurred?

Spike's claw reached out for the box of donuts. On it's path, the claw was intercepted by a white hoof, which softly pinned the claw to the table.

[i]Why is everyone so interested in what I did today? [/i]Spike though as his eyelids began to lower. He dropped his head and spoke."So, first, I jumped out of a window. Then I went to the bakery and ate everything they had to offer. Afterwards, I went to confess my love to a mare. When that bombed, I decided to go to Cloudsdale, and eat even more.

"Got into a bit of a scrap; had fun with a… pretty cool girl, and went to assassinate you. So, in short term, I've had an ordinary day."

"Wow," Celestia practically cheered as she retracted her hoof. "When did you gain so much confidence to talk like that without your voice croaking?"

"This morning, apparently." Spike retrieved a donut from the box, and with his claws, ripped it in half. He held out a piece for Celestia, who accepted it with a nod.

The two ate donuts

"Sao-" Celestia stopped herself, giggling at the thought she was about the speak with a full mouth! Celestia swallowed. "Hmmp. So—"

"I think it's time I started asking the questions," Spike said.

"Okay, alright!" Celestia played as she leaned back in her seat, smirking. Then a thought occurred to her. "You know, not many ponies who interrupt a princess see the light of the next day"

"Then it's a good thing I'm a dragon," Spike stated, which earned him a giggle from the princess. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. "You enjoy expressing your title, don't ya'?"

"With what I have to deal with, Spike: any means of entertainment is worth it."

"True true."

Steam arose from the cups of coffee. Doing it's best to remind the partons that once the steam is gone, as is the taste of the drink. Both Spike and Celestia obliged in the cups request – gulping the drink whilst it still steamed.

Spike slithered down his seat as he felt the liquid warm his being. and patted his stomach. He turned his head to Celestia. "So, when we do this again, instead of drinking coffee: let's drink something that'll me us feel light."

"Oh," Celestia played, cheekiness tugging on both sides of her lips. "So Twilight letting you drink now?"

"Well, she doesn't [i]let[/i] me," Spike admitted, "but, I find my ways."

Celestia sighed, as she did her best to hold back from giggling. "How could have this have ever happened? My little dragon is no longer disciplined!"

Spike gave a dry laughed and turned away. "You left me alone with Twilight; what else were you expecting?"

Celestia's right brow shot up. "I'm having a hard time seeing if that was intended as a joke or not." Celestia cleared her throat.

"I merely jest."

"I don't think you were."

Spike turned back to the eyes of his mom. "Well, you could've left me in the hooves of someone better." Spike sighed. "But, let's not ruin our night. Instead, let's plan what drinks we'll-"

"Spike," Celestia said with a motherly authority, "you're too young to drink."

"Well, in dragon years I'm—"

"–Still to young. Don't try that dragon hay on me."

"Well, some of your subjects in Cloudsdale bought the dragon years' tale, but I should've known better than to try it on you."

"Indeed you should've," Celestia said. "Now, it's my time for questioning."

Spike sat back in his seat.

"Spike." Celestia breathed. "How come you don't write to me anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Spike expressed with a claw. "I send you a letter almost everyday."

"No." Celestia swayed her head. "Twilight and [i]her friends, [/i]writes me letters; you send them."

Spike raised a claw. "Technically, she makes me write 'em as well."

Celestia found Spike's jokes rather sour. "You know, you've been a distant, young dragon lately. We used to tell stories, read books, and go on"– Celestia giggled –"[i]imaginary [/i]adventures together. But upon leaving me to go to Ponyville, I haven't heard so much of a peep from you."

"Well, Celestia, I wasn't the one to ask to get transferred out there. Nor put into Twilight's care," Spike said. No hatred or anger resided in his tone, only emptiness. Yet this one was different than how he spoke before. "But, I do remember the times, when it was just you and I. Heh, back then, when I would watch the clock; begging it to go a little faster."

"All this, so you would come home."

Spike sighed as he rested his head upon his claw. "But, that didn't make a difference. I'd fall asleep and you would be gone again."

Celestia's head fell, her eyes raising just enough to meet Spike's gaze. Tried as she might, Celestia couldn't open her mouth to say that one word.

Sorry.

She instead rose her head and held it like a Princess should. "So this is what you've been holding onto these past years." Celestia looked out the window to her sister's artwork. "Now, are you telling me you don't like working for Twilight?"

"No… no." Spike pinched his jaw as he thought out loud. "I mean, sometimes it get's unfair – sometimes I feel I don't belong there. But I don't really care." He thought on it more. "I've stopped caring."

"Huh," Celestia mummered. "So, from a dragon who's stopped caring about today. What is it that you care about in your life?"

Spike clenched his fist as he exhaled. He refused to look up to her eyes so he stared at her wings. "And I still don't care about today. But what I've wondered, what I've always wondered about this life, is how I've always loved you, more than anyone else in this land.

"But you… why you… never felt the same way. Why you never… came to check on me, to see how I was feeling."

Celestia did her best to keep the composure of a Princess. A Princess, who held her head high and never looked away from an enemy's gaze. Ponies, griffons, anyone who would march into her courtroom, declaring the untrue. Celestia's statue was enough for them to think twice.

But the gaze of Spike was too much to bear. For others tried to prove something against her, something that guaranteed her defeat. Spike wanted no such thing, for all his eyes asked, was an answer.

Finally, Celestia's head fell. Her eyelids closed. "I was busy."

Spike looked away from the defeated Princess. "That's what I assumed."

"I was always busy, Spike. I still am as well, as you have seen today. That is why I left you in the hooves of a dear friend who I trusted most in this world."

"You can trust someone all you like. But, if they don't know themselves, than how are they supposed to know me?"

That comment blasted Celestia's eyes open. "And how is it that you know this?"

"I don't." Spike sighed into a claw. "Merely an assumption. Seems like I have a lot of those about everypony." Spike picked up a donut but did not eat it. His eyes focused solely on it, as he inspected every inch of the pastry.

The duo; the mother and son, sat in silence. Celestia reminiscent of the last time she had taken time off. It had been after the return of Discord, and even then, that day was lacking in fun. But going back further, when was the last time she and Spike hung out?

[i]Spike and I… together? The last time he and I talked, was before my sister's return. Heh. Back then, when we would lay down on the carpet, next to the fireplace, talking about the adventures we'd one day embark on. [/i]

[i]The future looked so fun, for Spike and I. Mother and son, exploring the mountain tops! Now, I attend meetings to keep my country in control. And Spike, well. [/i]Celestia found her reflection in the cup of coffee. Faint as it was, Celestia could see the mare she was. [i]He's right, it is as if I'd forgotten about him. [/i]

Celestia looked up at the dragon. [i]I forgot to show Spike that I care for him.[/i]

She rose from her seat and joined Spike on his side of the booth. He did not notice her movement, for his eyes were focused on the donut. The way he became aware of her, was when two, very soft hooves, embraced his being. Spike's head laid against Celestia chest, his eyes becoming weary.

The warmth of his mother; the soft fur of her chest. Spike felt himself fall sleepy. He could pass out right now, and not regret it if he didn't wake up.

Celestia, thankful that her son couldn't see her face, spoke. "I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Spike replied. Unsure if he should put the donut down or not.

"Spike," Celestia commanded, though she hoped her voice hadn't cracked, "I'd rather have the hurtful truth, than you lie to me."

"There's two things I haven't done today: care or lie."

Celestia cast her eyes elsewhere, as if looking at Spike brought her shame. "Spike, I won't be there for you. From the land turning to popcorn, or to a town being overrun by cute little pests. I shall attend these little events, as it is my duty. Even though I'd much rather spend my time next to the fire, I shall never have guaranteed time to spend with you."

Celestia smiled wearily as she looked to her son. "I love you, Spike. So much, that I knew another mare would be there more than I could. Will she love you more than I? That I doubt." Celestia laughed at her own joke; Spike couldn't help but laugh as well.

The air around the duo was no longer tight and heavy, but light and flowing. As with many things, laughter can make it okay.

"I beg of you, please! Never forget that I think of you, that I love you. Even if I've done nothing to shown it."

"You came here today," Spike said as he looked up into Celestia's eyes. "And I love you too, Mum."

Spike wrapped his arms around Celestia. He focused his attention on the rise in her chest when she breathed. And Celestia giggled, at the face that was buried against her.

They ended the hug and resumed the scoffing of donuts. But Celestia had more to say. "Now, Spike. Just like my mistake with Luna; I expect we won't fix this with a single chat. That's why I expect a letter from [i]you[/i], everyday."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Celestia replied as she tilted her head. "And, because of that response, I expect my first letter before you go to sleep: detailing [b]fully [/b]how your day went."

"That's fine." Spike picked up a donut and split it in half, placing one piece onto Celestia's hoof

"As long as you do the same to me."

Hoof flew past claw; claw flew past hoof. Spike held his donut before Celestia; Celestia held her donut before Spike. Both parties remembered their tradition for making vows, with the exception of donuts instead of biscuits.

"I will write to my mom." Spike bit the donut from Celestia's hoof.

"And I will write to my son" Celestia bit the donut from Spike's claw.

The two ate each other's donut: sealing the vow to the two beings.

[hr]

Street lamps fended off the darkness that came from the disappearance of the sun.

But Celestia required no such assistance of light, as her own being glowed. The invisible fan circulated again. And gold surrounded her forehead and hooves. Princess Celestia had returned.

[i]Though[/i], she though, [i]it appears the castle isn't on fire, so my stand-in did a fine job. [/i]

"So," Celestia began as she walked alongside her dragon partner, "how do you plan on returning home, Spike? Or would you rather spend the night at the castle, and I could take you home in the morning."

"No thanks, Princess." Spike cast his eyes up, directing his breath to the sky. "Twilight's probably worried about me."

"We feel as if thou art starting to care again," Celestia jested. "If it pleases thee, We could explain thy situation to Twilight in the morn. After all, We did ask thee if thy could assist Us, in the art of relaxing."

"Cut the ancient tongue, Celestia," Spike said as he chuckled with every word.

"Oh, is it not funny?"

"No, it is. But I'd rather stay on good terms with Luna in case you two fight again."

"Oh, no faith?" Celestia pouted.

"You know it – I gotta keep my options open."

Celestia exhaled. "I wish this day would never end, that way I'll experience more of your [i]uncaring [/i]attitude."

"Meh, I'll probably wake up regretting all of today. But whatever." Spike waved a claw, halting in his steps. "Anyway, I'd rather go home to where my bed awaits me. Despite whatever you may have in your chambers, that bed at home is the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on."

"Alright, alright," Celestia went. "So, how do you plan on getting home? The last train left Canterlot quite a bit ago."

Spike looked around his surroundings. He saw a tree which he could bend and use as a catapult. But earlier memories reminded Spike that, that was a terrible idea. He could walk it back home, but he didn't feel like walking. Then his eyes came across a waterfall.

"I'm just gonna float home."

"Float?" Celestia traced Spike's gaze, until her eyes rested upon the majestic waterfall Canterlot was known for. [i]Is he planning on using it? [/i]Celestia thought. [i]Would his scales be able to withstand the impact[/i]

Celestia went to advise Spike of the negative impacts of this idea – she believed Spike thought landing on water wouldn't be the same as landing on dirt. He was of course, wrong. But before the words could leave Celestia's lips, the drake had begun to walk.

The words died and were replaced with small giggles.

[i]He'll be alright.[/i]

"Oh, Spike!" Celestia called out to the now distant dragon. "Please be sure to write me if you survive. Have a safe swim!" Spike waved a claw back as he disappeared into the land which the street lamps did not protect.

Celestia decided not to waste a nice night under the stars by flying, so she walked home.

So the princess and dragon parted.

[hr]

"INCOMING!"

Celestia halted in her tracks, took exactly two steps back, and waited a second. A cyan blur collided with the dirt – creating a new path that went for a total of six feet and stopped under a tree.

The pony projectile gripped her head and screamed. Doesn't seem many are grateful to trees nowadays.

The blue pegasus stood up from under the tree and spat out all the dirt and worms that resided in her mouth. Celestia recognized the blue mare as the element of loyalty: one Rainbow Dash. Who found herself gagging from th remaining dirt she involuntarily swallowed on impact. Dash wanted to throw up, but it deemed disrespectful to puke in the presence of a Princess.

"Oh hay!" Dash shouted with her expression gone wild. She corrected her tone and bent a knee. "I mean, good evening, my Princess."

Celestia stifled a giggle as she gestured Dash to rise. "Rainbow Dash, it has been awhile since we've last spoke." Celestia found her eyes trailing the newly created path. "What's is it that ails you, my little pony, for you to take up suicide bombing?"

"What, no!" Dash shook her head to arrange her thoughts. "I mean, nothing's wrong! Just… bad day is all."

"Uh-huh."

"Say, Princess?" Dash whipped her head around, her eyes searching for something. "Have you seen Spike recently?"

"Indeed I have," Celestia answered. Dash smile reached from her ears – the dragon wasn't dead!

Celestia continued on with her account. "He visited me late this afternoon, in an attempt to kill me. [i]By orders of the element of loyalty, [/i]he said." Celestia donned a smile.

Dash's smile faded as her lips split apart in awe. She blinked twice, and thought:

[i]If I… do a sonic rainboom… will it be enough?[/i] Dash did her best to keep her breath still. Preparing herself for the rapid replies of [b]sorry![/b]

"But worry not, my [i]loyal [/i]subject, Rainbow Dash. my little Rainbow Dash," Celestia jested as a giggle escaped her lips. How could Celestia not giggle when her jokes caused ponies to wet themselves? "He ended up saving me from court, and then, we went for coffee and donuts. It was a very pleasant experience – far better than being dead, I assure you."

Dash's rump hit the ground with the same force as the hoof the hit her face. The eye that wasn't covered by the hoof, was used to glare at the Princess and her horrible taste at jokes.

"But, next time you try murdering me, I won't be as forgiving," Celestia said with a stern voice, yet added in a smile.

[i]I can't tell if she's joking or not! [/i]Dash thought. She sighed and tried again. "[i]Again[/i]," Dash spat, trying to compose herself, "where's Spike?!"

"Oh, yes," Celestia said as she too sat down. "What of him?

"Well, what happened after you two's date!?"

"Date?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh! I mean hangout," Dash corrected.

"Concerning my relationship with him, date indeed doesn't sound right." Dash's face contorted into different expressions, resulting in Celestia softly laughing "I'm only kidding, Rainbow Dash. Now, while I may contain a clue as to where he went – I would like to possess the information on why you seek him?"

"But, uh. Why?!" Dash whined. Celestia smiled recognizing the symptoms of a mare with a crush. "Do I really have to tell you, can't you just, uh, trust me?"

"It part of a mother's duty to know the affairs of her son~" Celestia sang.

"Fine!" Dash exhaled a breath of uneasiness. "Fine," she murmured.

"I wanna see if… you know, that maybe, Spike. Y'know, Spike the dragon, whose assistant to Twilight Sparkle. Who also currently resides in-" Dash slapped herself. The princess sat silently.

"I wanna ask Spike if he's wants to… hangout again. The kind of hangout only a stallion and mare do. Well, [i]dragon [/i]and mare."

The confession amused Celestia, though it did not surprise her. "What caused you, so suddenly, to seek interest in my son?" Celestia asked as she stood up and approached the pegasus. The smile Celestia wore allowed Dash to relax.

[i]When did Celestia become so motherly over Spike? Wait…[/i][i] were they always so close?[/i]

"Look. Di… ah. Today I saw Spike, and… and he was different; a different kind of different. And that different was cool." Dash cast her eyes downward. "A [i]pretty [/i]cool different."

"I would agree the world has seen a different Spike today."

"True. But nopony has seen him quite the way I have." Dash rose her head as she dared to look into the Princess's eyes. "I'd always assume, that Spike was a quiet dork, too scared to do most things on his own. But today… Heh, I saw what Spike could do if he wasn't obsessed with what others might think of him."

Dash polished a hoof against her chest. "Of course, this isn't a problem [i]I [/i]suffer from."

Celestia's smiled at the uncalled for confidence, but found herself needing to take up the advocate of a devil. "But what if Spike wakes up tomorrow, and returns to his normal self?"

"Well, I'll admit it: it'll suck." Dash stopped for a moment to arrange her words, while Celestia did her best hide her displeasure. "But, because of today, I know what the little bugger is capable of."

"So, if he wakes up boring tomorrow." Celestia cas a glare, to which, Dash sheepishly smiled. "If he wakes up, [i]normal[/i], tomorrow. Then that will also be totally awesome, 'cause then, I can encourage that little scaly reptile to slither out of that little shell of his."

Celestia smiled so wide she momentarily closed her eyes. "I'm impressed, Rainbow Dash. I do think you're a good match for Spike."

[i]Match? Match... [/i]Rainbow thought. [i]Why does that remind me of Rarity?[/i]

"It would be best if you hurried, Rainbow Dash," Celestia advised. "I suspect Twilight's not home alone."

[i]Rarity... [/i]Dash thought once more. [i]Spike got rejected by her, but, what if she's not done with him? [/i]The wheels in Dash head accelerated. [i]What if Spike get's home, and the two… hook up? [/i]Dash swallowed back the saliva in her mouth. [i]Then, I would have to watch them do kissy faces from afar…[/i]

"And Rarity may keep that shell around him," Dash said to herself. Eyes gone ablaze, the flame in each eye held the passion to make her goal come alive. "I'll catch him before it [i]even [/i]becomes a possibility." Dash stood erect; wings ready to fly. "So, where is Spike?"

"Currently descending a waterfall," Celestia answered matter-of-factly.

"A-Are you kidding me?"

"Do you think Spike is incapable of such a feat today?"

"Oh, hay."

Dash did the dishonorable: she flew past the Princess without bowing farewell. Celestia let it slide, just this once, as she watched the pegasus boom to the waterfall.

Celestia returned to her castle.

Spike jumped off a mountain.

He fell along a waterfall and drank a clawful of water.

Then he remembered how physics work and became scared.

The worrying didn't last long, as a blur zapped before him.

Spike felt something wrap around his waist.

Then Spike collided with water at the bottom of the fall – the force knocked him unconscious.

Spike awoke some time later to a throbbing headache. Scattered purple scales sailed along the water with Spike, but at least his whole body remained intact.

Letting the water guide him to wherever it ended, Spike took pleasure in gazing up to the starry sky. Taking a deep breath, holding it in for just a second, then letting it all out. Spike enjoyed being drifted.

[i]That waterfall, hehe, April showers are a comin' early. [/i]

Trees followed Spike left and right. The small bridge overhead obsurred his view of the sky for just a moment. Then the night returned to him, and along with it was the sight of a familiar lonesome cottage.

[i]Huh, [/i]Spike thought.[i] Ponyville's not to[/i][i]o[/i][i] far away th[/i][i]a[/i][i]n[/i].

Spike grunted as the cold water made him shudder. The coldness began to [i]bother [/i]Spike.

[i]The day is almost over, as is the new I[/i], Spike wearily thought. [i]Oh well.[/i] [i]No sense worrying about the future. Regardless of what I feel; tomorrow will still come. So, might as well make the most of it. [/i]

[b]Death God.[/b]

Focusing on nothing but his breath; allowing his mind to flow like the river he currently drifted, Spike found peace within himself. He didn't allow words or thoughts to ruin what the night was singing to him.

The rose colored sky was certainly something.

Then Spike realized that the sky isn't supposed to be pink, nor it circular. Then Spike also realized, he wasn't looking at the sky, but rather, into a pair of eyes. The eyes that belonged to the pegasus known as Rainbow Dash. She hovered just above him.

"You still breathing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike took a breath. "Looks so."

"Huh." Dash landed to the ground right of Spike. Walking along side him as he drifted. "I mean, I've been watching you for quite a while now," she admitted unabashed. "I wasn't sure if you were dead or asleep. And if you're asleep, well, it's not cool to wake up a bro. So I kinda just watched you while you slept~" Dash explained in a way Spike couldn't quite express.

"That's weird."

"Is it?" Dash asked with a raised brow.

Spike thought on it. "Not really."

"Exactly. Mind over matter!"

Spike rubbed his right eye with a claw, accidentally getting water into it. "So, what's up? I didn't assassinate the Princess."

"I heard; I heard. But... that's not the reason I'm here. Well… you see…" Dash scratched the back of her neck, a trait thought exclusive to Spike. "Ah. I came to ask you a question."

"Fire away," Spike said as he seemed more occupied with the sky.

Dash refused to look at the drake, which she hated. This type of thing wasn't a problem with other guys, so why the trouble now. [i]AND WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THE SKY ANYWAY[/i][i]?[/i]

The silence went on too long for Spike. He cast his eyes right to see what stalled the mare.

"Look," Dash said as she took special interest in an afar tree. "Can you please get your scaly butt out of the water so we can talk?"

Spike nodded as he brought his feet down. Surprisingly enough, his legs made it all the way down. He made his way over to the small dirt wall and extended a claw up to Rainbow. Dash smiled at the drake and even chuckled. She grabbed hold of the claw and helped hoist up the dragon.

"Hey," Spike said as he planted his feet against the wall, "before I hit the water, I saw a blur that grabbed me. Was that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Dash replied. "I caught up before your body splattered against the water. Well, almost caught you I guess."

Spike begun to walk up wall like how a mountain climber would. "I see why you wanted me out: I was poisoning the town's water supply, wasn't I?" Dash erupted in laughter, and, her not the master of her own strength, flung the dragon up into the air.

"Hahaha- Hmpf!" The dragon fell from the air and collided with the mare. The duo went down together.

Dash's eyes flared open. She didn't care to look at the dragon, but rather, at the cottage out in the distance.

[i]Oh my, if she were to see this, there's no way there wouldn't be a misunderstanding. [/i]

Spike felt himself ready to puke. His left claw repressed the beating of his heart as his eyes realized just how close he was to this mare. How the blue fur of her underbelly tickled his scales. Those rosey eyes, brighter than the sky, and more beautiful. How, unlike the sky, Spike was so close to them.

The warm breath which energize his entire being. How their noses [i]almost[/i] touched!

[i]I am not ready for this. Not ready at all![/i]

There were no lights in the cottage, which brought Dash relief. Something tapped against her nose which brought her attention back to her dragon friend. "Oh, hey," Dash said nonchalantly.

"H-e-y," Spike gritted through his teeth. His claws wouldn't stop shaking, one resting next to Dash's neck, the other on her side. Spike noticed he wasn't the only one damaged; Dash was covered with dirt and scratches.

[i]Just what did she do once I left?[/i]

Dash noticed the shaking claw and smiled. "Spike. Your claw... it's shaking."

"Cold water tends to do that."

"That's true," Dash purred. She inched forward – lips just apart. Spike jumped back in recoil.

Dash's knowing smile grew. "Spike. Buddy. You wouldn't happen to be," Dash inched her head left "[i]Nervous, [/i]would you?"

"I am," Spike admitted. "I'm terrified." Time no longer flowed but flew by. The wind caused Spike to shudder, so much, he took refuge in Dash's fur. To which he brought himself closer to her body for the warmth she contained.

Dash titled her head and smiled earnestly at the dragon. Rainbow did her best to stray away from [i]mushy [/i]things, but how Spike was doing his best to press himself against her. [i]He's so… cute,[/i] Dash thought.

Spike shook his head as he gained control of himself. [i]What am I doing? [/i]Spike thought. "I'm, I'm sorry, Dash. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh," Dash's head recoiled back. "I didn't even think you could be doing [i]that[/i]."

"I wasn't."

Dash chuckled as she gave Spike a noogie on the head. "No worries, Spike. I know you, but." Dash exhaled a breath of disappointment. "Hay, and here I thought I'd get to spend the night with badass Spike!" Dash didn't shy away from her position. She made it seem normal for a dragon to cling to her.

[i]To be fair, Spike must be cold.[/i]

"I know," Spike admitted as he looked away with a destroyed expression. "Any leftover courage is going to be needed when I go home to Twilight." Just saying her name caused Spike to sigh.

"Is that regrets I hear?"

"Oh yeah, plenty" Spike replied. His tone heavy. "By the time I wake up tomorrow, I imagine my bed will have a wetness to it."

Spike grimily chuckled at his fate; Dash giggled.

[i]I wonder what Twilight is going to do to me? 'You're suspended, Spike!' 'You're gonna have to pay rent!' or worse, 'I'm kicking you out.' See, this is why I don't do stuff like this! Never works out in the end like they do in the books.[/i]

Spike breathed to calm his beating heart. [i]Hey, come on – that's future Spike's problem. Focus on current Spike's problem, which is… getting off this adorable and awesome mare. And leaving that warmth.[/i]

Spike went to stand up, but Dash playfully bit on his snout and dragged him back down. "Are you sure you don't want to use the last of that courage right now?" The straightforwardness of those words caused Spike's heart to stop.

Upon coming back to life, Spike jittered his head and blankly looked down at the mare. "Dash… what are you saying?"

[i]Dude, who cares! If she is down, then I am so up! Like, bro, forget Rarity.[/i]

"Oh, you know what I'm saying, Spike," Dash said. She came closer - Spike's heart missed a beat - and she placed her forehead against his. "I had fun with you today, Spike. Lots of fun. The type of fun that I want to do again… really soon."

Spike clutched his claw and bit his tongue. He was so down to have some fun that gravity would have to reverse.

[i]But, this curse: it's only a one time dealio. After today, Dash would be looking forward to a Spike I couldn't be. But that doesn't mean I can't lie to her today! Oh, who am I kidding? [/i]

Dash was the most awesomest mare in all of equestria; she's too awesome for the Spike of tomorrow.

The Spike of tomorrow is nothing more than a scam. "Rainbow Dash." Spike shook his head. "Tomorrow morning: I won't be the same. The fun we had today, it won't happen again with the wimp of tomorrow."

"True," Dash said. "But, with me by your side, buddy, confidence will stand no chance!" Spike scrunched his brows and his nose to make sense of that. "Then, after that, we'll have a party everyday!"

"Heh," Spike lightly laughed to himself, "so that's your take on this."

"I'm not hearing a no, Spike."

"And I'm not sure if I'm ready to give a yes, yet," Spike said. He stood with force this time, and regreted abandoning the warmth.

[i]Flying. Falling. Swimming. Cool Dash. Rejecting Rarity. Food. Bullies. [/i]Spike gripped his face; a train of memories chugging through his mind. [i]It's all coming back to me. This world. Dash. This-this is all too fast. Who am I to be doing this? What is Twilight thinking right now? I should've never left home. The balloon! I forgot the balloon![/i]

Dash sat up from the grass and looked over to the dragon's back… it was a hard thing to do.

[i]I thought if he was still the same, that the only way I would stand a chance is with an all out attack. But if old Spike is back, did I- did I push too much onto him? Ah, no![/i]

"Spike…" Dash tried to say.

"Listen." Spike rose a claw, not daring to look at her. "Give me till the morning to decide. I promise to think hard on it."

Spike went to leave. Every fiber of his body told him to stay – to lay under the stars with this mare and just talk. Just hang out. But Spike had to leave, even though he wanted to stay a little bit longer.

[i]Wait, can I… ah. I'm-I'm allowed to be a little greedy, and, I still haven't gotten to thank Dash for saving me.[/i]

Spike twirled back. Dash was looking at him, but her mind was occupied with her thoughts; her eyes did not move when Spike stepped out of her line of vision. Spike pulled a weary smile, approached the mare who kept looking straight, got onto his knees.

Then Spike closed his eyes, placed his two claws on her one hoof, inched forward, and kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me."

With that, Spike began to walk. And even without his power, nothing could stop him when he started walking.

Dash took a deep breath. Her mouth refused to close. Her thoughts wouldn't go straight. On her cheeks Dash found happiness; in her eyes Dash found sadness. She sat alone in the darkness. The only words that came out of her that night were:

"I'll wait."

The dragon already left.

[hr]

Broken glass glinted the candles flame.

Twilight had lit the candles in front of the library, yet left broken glass on the ground.

[i]Why wouldn't Twilight clean this up? Doesn't' she know ponies can get– dah, I'm only stalling. [/i]

With one claw, Spike gripped the handle to the door, the other, gripped at Spike's heart to suppress it's constant beating.

"Wow," Spike muttered to himself. He blinked and wondered if someone had torn down the previous library, built a new one, and then left a mess. Papers covered the floor like how a carpet should. Books laid scatter across the room – that one gave Spike the chills.

[i]That ink gonna be a tough stain to get out. [/i]

[i]Today was Library reshelving day; the day when the library is extra clean.[/i] Spike thought to himself, being careful with his steps.[i] Surely Twilight could've handled it on her own?[/i]

Among the blank pages, Spike found a checklist. It looked as if Twilight wrote it with her mouth, despite possessing magic. Spike read the list.

[i]Check Sugarcube Corner: No Spike.[/i]

[i]Applefarms: No Spike[/i]

[i]Town hall: No Spike.[/i]

[i]

Everfree Forest: No Spike.[/i]

Spike eyes trailed down the list. A lot of noes followed his name. Spike flipped the page.

[i]Summary report:[/i]

[i]Spike spent a few moments with Rarity, but disappeared again. She said his back had dry blood on it, but nothing major. Thank goodness. [/i]

[i]The Twinkling Balloon is missing: could the winds have knocked it down somewhere? What if he fell into the Everfree, and is facing Timberwolves alone? [/i]

[i]What if he went to Cloudsdale, only to fall through the clouds?[/i]

[i]What if he got lost?[/i]

[i]What if he's hurt somewhere?[/i]

[i]Where is he?[/i]

[i]Why did he leave; what did I do!?[/i]

[i]

[/i][i]Spike, I'm so so sorry.[/i]

"Aw, no," Spike said. Letting his arm and the paper drop. "She spent the entire day looking and worrying about me, great!"

Spike looked back to the door. [i]Don't tell me she's still out there.[/i]

The snoring coming from the other room disproved that theory. Spike breathed with relief, as he let his shoulder drop a little. Worries plugged his mind, but in withdrawing the last of his magic; his mind became formless.

Spike ascended the stairs to the room from which the snoring originated. Twilight had gone to sleep before him. Drool leaked from her mouth unto a paper; the top of the page bearing Celestia royal seal.

Spike didn't tip-toe his way over to Twilight. He walked to her, and laid his claw upon her back. Twilight's mane shot upwards; her fur smelled of both a swamp and… perfume? More scents reached his nostrils: to Spike, it smelt like Twilight traveled the whole world in a single day.

Twilight's appearance looked vulnerable, and that didn't feel right to Spike. So he left the room, only to return moments later with a brush in claw. And, in taking all the care in Equestria, he gently brushed Twilight. Hard enough to untangle her nots, yet soft enough to allow her to continue enjoying her slumber.

Spike stepped back from his work. He turned Albert Einpony back into Twilight, satisfying the notion that he had done a good job. Spike placed the brush onto the wooden dresser next to him. Spike gently tapped Twilight's cheek.

Twilight groaned in response. Her mind at twenty-five percent awake. Twilight's definition of this, is when your eyes are closed, and your mind does not want to work. Yet an outside force wants you to pay attention.

Spike poked her cheeks, hoping to achieve fifty percent. "C'mon, Twi," he whispered.

Her eye twitched; ears climbing up along with her alertness. She stretched her arms forward, over the table, and screamed upon full extension. Twilight brought her hooves and placed her head on top of them. Closing her eyes once more.

"Twilight, do you wanna wake up?" Spike asked. "Or would you rather sleep another five minutes?"

Twilight smiled goofily as her head sunk into her hooves. "Another five," she said softly. "Another five," she whispered.

Spike patted her on the back, sharing some of her smile. "Alright. I'll go prepare some tea for when you wake up."

"Ah, thank you… Spike." Twilight found herself returning to the world of dreams. Even though her mind didn't want to think, she felt a strange tension in her stomach. "I can always count on you."

Spike bowed before the semi-conscious mare, and went to take his leave. Then Twilight realized she was talking to the Spike that had gone missing.

"Wait… Spike!" Twilight called, the sight of the dragon eliminated any drowsiness in her.

Spike spun around from the door. "Yes?"

Twilight rose from her seat and stared at Spike. Her tone was nothing but amazement. "Spike!"

"That's me," Spike replied, slightly irritated by the name calling.

"No!" Twilight shouted happily "You're Spike!"

"Of course I'm Spike!" Spike replied a little louder. "You're the one that named me Spike."

"Spike!" Twilight pointed two hooves at him. Whenever Twilight experienced excitement, it tended to limit her vocabulary.

"What?"

"SPIKE!"

"WHAT?!"

Twilight rushed to the dragon and leaped upon him. She swept his legs and embraced him. Her forehooves held him tight, so that no one one would ever be able to steal him away again. Along with this tightness, came Spike's inability to leave on his own.

"You're back," Twilight almost cried. "You came back." Twilight wasn't angry, nor were her tears of sadness. She was glad, that her dragon came back. Along with his return, so to did her vocabulary.

Spike himself was confused by the mare's tears and words. "Of course I'm back," he replied without a doubt. "Why wouldn't I?"

"N-No, Spike, you don't understand." Twilight backed away enough to look into Spike's eyes. "When I came upstairs, you were gone. The only trace of you was broken glass laid scattered across the floor - which hurt very much when I stepped on it."

Twilight chuckled to herself. Spike chuckled himself, though guilt pegged at his gut.

Twilight put on her best menacing face. "At first, I was angry. We had a lot to do today, mister! And here I find you'd rather jump out of a window than work." Twilight tried to sound funny. But her own tone betrayed her, and it became hard to look at the dragon. So Twilight watched the candle on her desk burn.

"The anger quickly faded - concern taking it's place. Was Spike bleeding?" Twilight croaked. The words admitting what she thought could not be processed through her throat. So she swallowed and skipped ahead.

"But then, I did something horrible. I kept thinking."

Despite Twilight's eyes looking elsewhere, Spike couldn't look at the mare. The guilt in his chest forced his eyes to move - they rested upon the candle that caught Twilight's attention.

Twilight still couldn't process the words she wanted to say. So Spike helped her out - after all, he knew Twilight enough to not need any words.

"You thought of every possible thing that could've happened to me, didn't you?" Spike whispered. She nodded her head.

The two didn't say anything for quite some time. They just sat there, together, watching the wax shrink.

Then, Spike spoke. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike?"

"I'm sorry."

Twilight turned to him. And Spike saw the deadness in her eyes; heard the tiredness in her tone. "Don't be," she whispered with regret.

The two lifelong companions looked at one another. Spike desperately wanted to say something: something to quell her mind - that everything was alright! That he was sorry he left, that she needs to forgive herself. He wanted to say something, to make her feel happy.

Spike held his tongue, as he recognized one of the certain faces that Twilight makes. Lips slightly apart; blinking eyes to hold something apart, and the rattling of gears from her head. It was best to be quiet, for whatever Twilight was formulating in her mind, it was something important to her.

"Spike," Twilight began, her voice fragile, "have you ever felt alone?"

Any other situation and Spike would've shrugged the question off. But, with the air as tense as this, the truth seemed inescapable.

"Yes... not all the time... but ,yes."

"Do you… feel like you rely on others?"

"Sometimes," Spike answered. What, had Twilight read a book on psychology while he was gone?

Twilight drew a long breath. She dropped her head and refused to look at the drake out of guilt. "Do you ever feel... like you're understood?" The words came out hoarsely.

Spike thought on it. Just what did that question mean? [i]I mean, sometimes I don't even understand the things that come out of me. Am I good dragon? Am I being treated fairly around here? What should I think; what is the right thing to think? I… ah…[/i]

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike?" she replied while eyeing the floor.

"What was the question again?"

Twilight's head stirred - unintentionally scrunching up her nose. She looked to Spike. "W-What?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders, causing Twilight to sigh. "Spike," she groaned, "do you feel like anyone of us, understands you?"

"Eh," Spike groaned himself. "Honestly speaking - even I don't understand myself."

"Spike," Twilight tried again, voice raising.

Spike replied as best he could. "I'm… not too sure myself. I-I know you girls care for me and all. But, it's again with the [i]sometimes[/i]. Like, [i]sometimes [/i]you can tell I'm sad, and other times, you end up making it worse!"

"So, are you saying sometimes I don't pick up on things?" Twilight asked, circling her hoof in the air to better express herself.

"Y-yeah, kinda," Spike replied with bound energy. "Likes yesterday: you understood I was happy and we did fun things together. And you also knew to check up on me after the blast; despite me not feeling anything."

Twilight made a mental note to recheck the effects of that spell. She motioned for Spike to continue on.

"But, there's other times when you do absolutely nothing for me!" Spike shouted. The words came out louder then he had expected, so Spike stopped - took a breath, and resumed. "Two weeks ago on September the twenty-fifth at around six o'clock. We were having a picnic with the rest of the gang, when you girls… uh…" Spike began to fidget with his claws. Thinking back to that memory, Spike realized he probably shouldn't have gone.

Twilight blushed; she remember that day almost as vividly as Spike. "When we were talking about relationships and the more… sexual aspects of them?"

"Yeah, that conversation." The eyes of both pairs trailed off elsewhere. But hey, it better to look away out of embarrassment than of awkwardness. Spike coughed into his claw, continuing the story. "Well, while everyone was discussing their experiences. You made the joke of how I couldn't understand what any of you were saying, because my love live was lacking."

"And that hurt."

"Oh." Twilight shook her head. "Spike…" She placed her hoof over his neck and brought him closer; enveloping him in a small hug. Spike quickly backed out of it, his case unfinished.

"See, you didn't pick that up. I spent the entire day, repeating the scene in my head! How could Twilight say something like that? Like she knew any better? What if I secretly went on dates, then who's the fool, huh?" Spike caught himself. "Well, I never did go on dates. But that's not point! Twilight didn't notice that she upset me, and I didn't like that."

Spike whined after the rant. He was in for an ear full, oh right. Knowing Twilight, she always had a retort ready. And if it wasn't strong enough, then she would tell Spike that she knew better. "Go to your room!" she would say, "I'll decide your punishment later."

The yelling never came. Spike looked to Twilight, who remained silent.

[i]Oh no[/i], Spike thought to himself. The guilt in his body rose to his heart, or maybe that was puke that his anxiety had made. [i]Did I upset her? No, no! Spike! Come on. Why would you say such a thing? This is Twilight after all; she can't handle all this! Should've worded it better.[/i]

Spike awaited his fate. Twilight watched him the entire time, silently. No tears in her eyes, no anger upon her face. Spike wasn't sure what to he stayed quiet, and waited.

Twilight then did something unexpected: she smiled. "Spike," she said with a soft voice. Lightly giggling to herself, she leaned in closer to the drake. "I want you to try and take no offence to what I'm about to say. Can you do that for me?" Twilight asked.

Spike licked his lips, not sure what to expect. But if it's for Twilight, than Spike would nod his head. Twilight smiled and gently rubbed his head.

"Good," she said, her face inches away from his. "Now, after the picnic, I came up to you. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah. You asked me if I was okay."

Twilight giggled. Not to be mean, but rather, something else. "And what did you say?"

Spike couldn't help but have the faintest of a smile. "It's nothing," he said, mockingly to his past self. "I'm fine."

Twilight lightly smiled to herself, as the gears grinded in her mind. "And I nodded my head, and went on with the day. What did you do, Spike?"

Spike's lips moved left, as thoughts of the past streamed in. "I spent the day quietly mad at you. Wondering why you didn't pick up on my feelings, and just, how could you have said that!"

Twilight sighed and looked away. She closed her eyes as the picnic once again played for her. And… Spike was right. She never caught any stallions, nor knew anything of relationships except from the information that came from books. So…

"So, why did you cast me under the cart, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Because I didn't get mocked," Twilight breathed. Her head hung, yet her eyes looked up to the dragon. "Everyone would've played jokes at me, and, I don't like that. And, since you were there-"

"You decided to mock [i]me[/i], so that you didn't get laughed at," Spike said tersely. Something welled up within him; a fire in his belly that demanded to be let out. But with one long breath, Spike closed his eyes.

He wanted to be mad at her! What, is he that much lesser of a being to her, that he should take all the mocking? And so what if you look sad, Twilight, you don't deserve any forgiveness! That's what Spike's fire told him. And Spike very much wanted to believe his fire.

Yet his mind sung a different tune.

This flame arose from finding out the truth. Yet the flame felt fickle to Spike. The reason why she had done sobefore, is because she never picked up on the feelings he never said. He detested someone without letting them know why.

Spike couldn't answered the flames call. For, he understood why Twilight had called him out. Beforehand, he was so mad because he couldn't understand - he couldn't comprehend why she would do such a thing. And assumed whatever her reason was that it would never be good enough.

But even though this is the first time Spike felt the flame, he knew it had burned in him for quite some time.

Still, Twilight's reasoning didn't make what she did right. But Spike didn't mind. Twilight could mess up; Twilight could be late meeting, or Twilight could've of forgotten about him. Spike became angry because he didn't know what Twilight reason was. As long as you told him, it wouldn't guarantee he would forgive you, but he wouldn't be angry with you.

Spike breathed, in and out. The flame within him distinguished. "Twilight?"

"Y-yes, Spike?"

"I understand you."

Twilight raised her head and smiled. Enveloping the drake into a hug and nuzzling the top of his head. Twilight giggled to herself. "The question wasn't whether you understood me."

"Yeah. But I think by understanding you; you understand me."

Twilight wasn't sure what to think by that. She scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Spike?"

"Yes?"

"You're not deep."[i] Ouch[/i]. Spike grabbed at his chest with a claw, and squeezed hard before his heart.

"Ah, what I mean to say is: sometime I don't feel understood by you girls. But I don't think it's entirely your fault. Sure, you could've talked to me more, [i]or noticed me more[/i]. Though that's all just a lack of communication."

"I think. As long we just start, [i]talking[/i], then a lot of issues can be resolved."

The two looked at each other, and, for no particular reason, broke out into laughter.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," both went. The laughs reached the living room; down into the basement! Giggles went to the bathroom, and the worries went out the window.

Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes, maintaining a soft giggle. "To think, out of all the books I've read; all the bad guys I've faced. For a problem so personal, that talking would be the answer!"

Spike laughed even harder for agreement. The two joined once again into a hug - one laughing into fur; the other into scales.

The worries and problems of the past flew out with every laugh.

The night was nice.

[hr]

The green candle illuminated the room, allowing the dragon and unicorn to see one another once more, and they smiled. Spike finally had the courage to admit what had been troubling him within. And Twilight was forgiven for her neglect.

And they also found, that if you're upset with someone, you should just tell them.

The two could now begin anew.

Rarity then broke through the door. A scarf around her neck, and a little too much make-up accompanying her face. Someone looks desperate.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity worryingly called. The two turned to her.

"Huh, Rarity?" Twilight said, standing up. "What are you doing here?" Rarity ignored her and leapt in front of the dragon.

Laying on her tummy, she looked up at Spike. "You had me so scared today! Surely a gentlecolt like yourself knows never to worry a lady."

"Gentle[i]dragon[/i]?" Spike rephrased.

"Yes," Rarity said, "I mean, you weren't such a one today. But, hey! Everyone needs to take a break, right!? Hopefully you take an extended leave."

Spike turned his head to Twilight, who raised a brow at him. Spike shrugged his shoulders, and Rarity had the decency to pick herself up from the floor.

"So, anyways, [i]Spikey-" [/i]Spike cringed and curled his lip "- I cannot express the regret I contain when I rejected you today. A dragon, such as like yourself, who has been chasing me and assisting me since day one. It wasn't right of me to [i]at least [/i]give you a chance."

Spike and Twilight looked at Rarity. Not really sure what to think, but Spike did have a thought.

[i]Did Rarity start smoking?[/i]

"So, what do you say Spike?" Rarity said with a knowing blink. "Wanna go on a date?"

A date, when a male or female - or female and female or male and male - go and do things together. If this were yesterday, Spike would've jumped out of his scales. But yesterday is yesterday. And today is today.

"Nah, I'm good," Spike replied.

Twilight shook her head back as her eyes exploded. As for Rarity, well, she somehow became even more white.

"Wha-" Rarity nervously chuckled. Shaking her head and catching her breath. She tried once more. "What did you say?"

"Ya' see, R, I actually feel kinda tired. Mind you, I see you as a good friend, but even if I wasn't tired, I wouldn't go on a date with you." That caused Twilight to go into a coughing fit, and Rarity. Well, she wasn't doing well.

"Oh, no offence," Spike added. Rarity couldn't speak; she couldn't think even if she wanted to. "So, anyways," Spike looked at his wrist, to his imaginary watch, "it's getting to night-time. And night time, equals sleep time." He waved a claw. "Laters."

So Spike went to asleep. Twilight bit her lower lip, watching the dragon sleep… standing up. Truley an impressive trait.

"Um…" Rarity began, trying express her thoughts with a hoof. "Is he… asleep?"

"Yeah," Twilight answered, closely inspecting the drake who began snoring. "Yeah he is." Twilight wasn't even mad: she was impressed. And, with a gentle smile, she collected the dragon with her magic.

She turned to Rarity. "Try not to worry about him Rarity"- Twilight looked at her dragon brother - "he's been a bit odd today."

Rarity had her mouth open (a little too open if you catch my drift) yet words never came. So, she closed her mouth, and made her way silently home. A pair of rose eyes scorned Rarity on her trip.

Twilight ascended the stairs with Spike in her magical hold. [i]Tch, what a day he's put me through, [/i]she thought. [i]But, in a way, he's accomplished a lot today.[/i]

Twilight entered the joint bedroom and levitated Spike to his bed. She tugged at the covers with her teeth and pulled them over his sleeping form. Twilight smiled as Spike snored, as the air was calm between them.

She crept her head forward. "You put me in a lot of worry today, Spike," Twilight whispered. Kissing his forehead. "When you wake up, I expect to hear what you did, and what other effects the spell had on you." Twilight giggled as she went to her bed.

[i]Who knows, maybe I'll cast it on myself one day,[/i] Twilight thought, as she drifted asleep.

[b]So this firmly concludes, Spike's day of non-caring. [/b]

[hr]

[b]LOL JK[/b]

Spike woke up as if he never slept. Of course, the sun hasn't exploded yet, and it made it's burning presence known to Spike's eyes. As he stretched up an arm, the events from yesterday came flooding in.

Cringe didn't serve what Spike felt justice.

"Awww," Spike groaned, claw plastered on face. Though, going through the memories, some of them weren't that bad. But whatever punishment Twilight had in store, oh boy, was Spike screwed.

Plus, he forgot to write to his mum!

There's also the rejecting Rarity.

But...

"You know what?" Spike said to himself, "I actually do want to pursue a relationship with Rainbow Dash."

From the window, Rainbow Dash struck a hoof up. "Yes!"

[b]Thus concludes the tale.[/b]

[center][b]Thank you for reading. [/b][/center]


End file.
